One More Lab Rat
by Pirulina
Summary: What if Jack was a Lab Rat that left to find his parents? He has the power to control nature and the rest of the Lab Rats are on a mission to find him. What if Kim had a secret too? But we're not talking about Bionics- Kim is no bionic. JackxKim
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much for reading! I really wanted to write this for a while but I had writers block. So now I know what to write! I am so happy now! I have two other crossovers. One is Kickin' it and Austin and Ally. The other is Winx Club and Kickin' It. if you want me to write another crossover of something, PM me and I'll see what I can do. So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It, Lab Rats, Winx Club, or Austin and Ally**

*******(Leo's P.O.V.)*******

Mr. Davenport told us he had some kind of emergency and he needed our help and to meet him in the lab, so here I am with Adam, Chase, and Bree waiting for him to get here.

"What is taking him so long? I'm here and I'm not even bionic!" I said.

"Why are you even here, Leo?" Chase asked.

"Um… Hello? If it's an emergency you're gonna need BACKUP!" I said like it was obvious putting my arms up like a superhero would while singing backup.

"He's right. You do need backup." Mr. Davenport said coming into the room.

"Why would we need backup?" Bree asked.

"I feel that you're in great danger." He said.

"How can danger be great?" Adam asked. We ignored his comment.

"YES! Finally Super Leo is a go!" I said doing my happy dance.

"But not from Leo." He said.

"Ughh" I moaned putting my head up like a little kid.

"You guys know how I adopted you when you were little. Right?" They all nodded. "Well, I adopted you along with a little boy named Jack." Then they all spaced out.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Now that I mentioned him they are all getting visions of him when they were little."

"Oh. So how long will this take?" I asked.

"A minute or so."

"So how old is Jack and does he have any abilities?"

"Right now he is probably fifteen and yes he can control nature."

"Cool!" Then they all came back to reality.

"Jack left to find our birth parents." Bree said out of breath.

"Yes and I finally tracked him down. He is in some kind of place called Seaford. We are going there to find him. Knowing Jack he won't want to come back so I talked to Tasha about it and we are moving there." Mr. Davenport said.

"Did Jack find our birth parents?" Chase asked.

"That I don't know." He said

"Wait a second, why are we just remembering about Jack?" Bree asked

"Well, I erased any memory you guys have ever had about him so it wouldn't affect your training."

"Wait, when are we leaving?" I asked

"One week from now so we have some work to do. Let's go!" With that I ran to my room to start packing.

*******(Jack's P.O.V -one week later)*******

I was about to spar with Kim when Rudy called us all over.

"Hey guys I want to ask you guys for a favor. So there is a some people that are moving in close by Jack and I was thinking that you guys would want to welcome them to the neighborhood so I made them some cookies and-"He was cut off by Kim.

"You want them to come to the dojo don't you?" She said while smirking and crossing her arms.

"So badly!" He plead.

"Ok, we'll go." I said.

"Thank you!" We all went to change out of our Gi's, I grabbed the cookies, and we walked to the new family's house. The whole way there Jerry and Milton where arguing if mermaids are real or not.

"Jerry, it is scientifically proven that-"Milton was interrupted by Kim.

"Milton! No one cares!"

"Kim, calm down." I said putting a hand on her shoulder. I saw her blush and took my hand off. I couldn't help but get exited inside. Kim might actually like me!

When we walked up the steps and I rang the doorbell still holding the cookies. They had a pretty big house like I did. My grandfather lives with my mom and I and since he trained Bobby Wasabi I guess you could call us rich.

"Ahhhhhhhh! What was that?" We heard from inside.

"That would be the doorbell genius." We heard a younger voice say. We all looked at each other strangely. I could tell they were as confused as I was.

"Oh I'll get it! Can I get it?" We heard someone say.

"Well if you want to get it so badly then hurry up before they leave Adam!" We heard the younger voice say. The door opened and we saw someone around our age that was pretty tall for his age.

"Hello, I'm Jack that's Kim, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie" I said gesturing to each one of us.

"We wanted to welcome you to Seaford, its swasome yo!" Jerry said.

"Our Sensei wanted you to have these cookies he made you. He wanted to invite your family to come check out his dojo. He's pretty desperate for more students." Kim said as the person at the door; I think his name is Adam, took the cookies from my hands.

"Cool, so where is this dojo?" He asked.

"It's at the strip mall across the neighborhood" Eddie told him.

"Hey that reminds me! Do you know if there is a petting zoo around here? I'm thinking about getting a lama." He said.

"Adam! We're not getting a lama!" Someone a little younger than us said walking over towards the door. "I'm sorry about him. I'll see you around" Said the younger kid closing the door.

"Okay? That was weird." Kim said.

"Tell me about it." Eddie said. With that we all walked to our own house.

*******(Adam's P.O.V.)*******

After Leo closed the door I asked him

"Why aren't we going to get a lama?"

"Why would we?" Bree asked taking the tray of cookies from me and setting them on the table.

"Because it would be fun." I told them. I mean seriously don't they know a thing about fun?

"So who was at the door?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Some kid named Jack and his friends." I said taking a cookie.

"WHAT?" They yelled making me drop my cookie.

"You made me drop my cookie!" I complained. "And yeah they invited us to a dojo in the strip mall we passed by earlier"

"Okay, then we'll just go by the dojo and find Jack tomorrow." Chase said.

"Oh! You mean that Jack was our brother! Now I feel stupid." I said finally realizing what they meant.

**Yay! I finished the chapter! Tell me what you think and I will give a shout out to those of you that reviewed. If you have any ideas or requests for new crossovers or just an idea for one that I already made, Pm me and I'll see what I can do. Please review and tell me if and how I can improve. Or if you thought it was great then tell me that! Just please don't swear or curse. I want to keep this rated K+. So till next time,**

**Ice-Cream, Cheese, and Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thank you so much for all the Reviews! Sorry about the hold up! I've been taking extra practice for Tae Quan Do. (I'm so behind!) So I still need to know if you want Jack to have found his birth parents or not. I need some advice for my Austin and Ally story really badly so if you could help me out with that please PM me. You should know that this story takes place during summer break. This chapter is a little more interesting so here you go!**

**Ooh! Shout outs to: btr1dnhov, aramee17, LightXDarknessKH, Kickin it lover, ChyChy- Thanks for reviewing!**

**A special shout out to ILoveKickinIt. She's been a great help!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin and Ally, Kickin' It, or Lab Rats.**

******* (Jack's P.O.V. At The Dojo) *******

I was sparring with Kim when Rudy said

"Ok guy's great job today. We'll end early today."

"Whoooooooo! Let's go to Phil's!" Jerry screamed. We all agreed, changed, and headed over. We sat in our regular booth and I sat next to Kim with the guys on the other side. We ordered and then Kim pointed out

"Hey guys look. It's the new kids." I looked over and four kids of the new family where walking into the dojo.

"Looks like we succeeded in Rudy's plan." Jerry pointed out. We all sat down and Jerry said

"Hey, is it just me or does one of those kids look strangely similar to Brody?"

"Wow! Jerry I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said!" Kim pointed out.

"Your right. I'm using smarticle people's words!" Jerry said.

"And, it's gone." Milton said.

"Yeah but those kids look similar." I said. Where could I know them from?

"I think we've established that he looks like Brody." Eddie said.

"No I mean all of them."

"Where could you know them from?" Kim asked. I looked over at her and I could see the worry in her eyes.

"It's probably nothing, forget what I said." I couldn't help but notice that she still looked worried.

"Okay." She said, still concerned.

"JACK!" We heard someone yell. Then the four kids came over to our table.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"You can start by telling us why you would want to find our birth parents. They left us. They don't care about us." A girl our age said.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Chase, why doesn't he remember us?" The girl asked.

"Mr. Davenport probably erased his memory like he did with us." The guy that looked like Brody said. "Wait a second, Kim? Is that you?"

"Chase? Bree? Adam? Oh my god that is you!"

"Kim, who are these people?" I asked.

"Guys this is Bree, Adam, Chase and… I'm sorry who are you?" She said gesturing to each of them then stopping at the short one.

"I am Leo. Their stepbrother. Big D married my mom."

"Big D?" She asked.

"Mr. Davenport. Any way it's great to see you!" Bree said.

"Yeah, it's been like what, 5 years?" Okay I'm tired of confusion.

"Kim, how do you know these people?"

"Bree was like my Best friend when I was 10." She said. "Any way, what are you guys doing here?"

"Yeah about that, Kim can we talk to you over there?" Bree asked.

"Um… Okay." She said. They both went outside and I watched them. Kim suddenly looked very surprised. I was wondering what they were telling her. After a while Kim came back inside and Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo all went back into the dojo.

"What did they need to tell you?" I asked her.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said. I was starting to get curious.

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)*******

When they took me outside I was starting to wonder what they wanted to tell me. They told me about why they were here and how Jack is bionic. I was surprised. I knew they were bionic but I didn't know that Jack was bionic or their brother. I was wondering why Jack wouldn't tell me about this. And as if they could read my mind, Bree answered my question by saying

"Mr. Davenport erased any memory we had of him, so we think that after he found his parents or got readopted he somehow used his chip to erase any memory he had of us so he wouldn't miss us or anything."

"Does he know he's bionic?" I asked them.

"We don't think so." Chase told me.

"Well what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"If we tell him he's bionic or he's our brother then he won't believe us." Bree said.

"Ooh! I know! Let's join his dojo and once we're good friends with him then we tell him we are bionic and after a while we tell him he's bionic and then I will get a lama!" Adam said.

"Has he become smarter since the last time I saw him?" I asked.

"No, ever since I've known him he's been pretty dumb. Adam I think that's the first smart thing you've ever said!" Leo said. "You know apart from that lama thing."

"Ok so you guys go ask Rudy about joining the dojo and I'll see if I can get him to remember his past." I said.

"Ok let's go." Bree said as they went to the dojo and I went back to Phil's. I went inside and Jack asked me what they said. I told him he'll find out soon. They guys left and right before Jack got up I said

"Hey Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember anything about when you were little?" I said as he turned to me. It took a while for him to answer

"Actually, now that I think about it, no. Why?"

"Once you remember, you'll know why." I must be confusing him because when I left, I looked through the window and saw Jack sitting there with a blank look. _I hope he remembers, and soon. _I thought.

*******(Jack's P.O.V.)*******

After that small talk with Kim I just sat there, I was confused. I decided I would just take a walk. I just needed some time to think. I thought back to what Kim asked me. I never really thought about when I was younger. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember anything or anyone. I started to get worried. I went to the park. I started climbing my favorite tree. Near the top there was a really strong branch. It was a really strong, old tree and I would always climb up there whenever I needed time to think. There were enough branches and leaves so no one could see me. It was my favorite place in Seaford ever since I moved here. On my first day after school I found it. No one else knew about it but me. I was always calm at the park. I don't know why but nature always seemed to relax me. It was always peaceful. No noisy cars or trucks. I tried to keep my mind blank but I just couldn't. one thought came to mind.

_Where do I know those people from?_

**Yes! Chapter 2 is finished! My favorite one out of all my stories! It's so dramatic! Remember- I NEED REVEIWS! Till next time**

**Door-knobs, Cheese and Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't tell you how happy I am with this story! I know a lot of you want me to update my Austin and Ally crossover so that will be the next one I update! I kind of put the Winx Club one on hold because I love this one so much! You are going to love this chapter! I love all of the reviews I got! I have exclamation marks at the end of every sentence on this A/N! That just shows how happy I am! Until now. I won't be able to update as soon as I do next week since school starts tomorrow again. L I will probably update one to three times a week soL. **

**Shout outs to aramee17, Dog lover234, LightXDarknessKH, and** **btr1dnhov. Thanks for reviewing guys!**

**Special shout out to LightXDarknessKH, and ILoveKickinIt who have been so helpful!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Lab Rats**

******* (Jacks P.O.V.)*******

_Where do I know those people from?_

I was sitting in the tree when I heard my name being called. I moved the branches and saw Kim walking around, calling my name. She was one of the last people I needed to talk to now. I wasn't sure what I should do. Tell her I'm up here, or just stay quiet. Apparently I was taking too long because she ran towards the Dojo. I jumped down and walked straight home.

******* (Kim's P.O.V. At The Dojo) *******

I was sparring with Jack and it was almost too easy. I had him flat on the moldy mats of the dojo in seconds. **(Hey that rhymes!)** I asked him

"Jack, are you okay? It's like you're not even trying."

"Yes Kim, I'm Fine." He said getting up.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine."

"Kim, I'm fine. Just a little rusty, don't worry about it." We heard the doors open and we all turned to face it. It was Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo.

"Hey" they all said

"What are you guys doing here?" Jack asked coldly. There was something wrong. I don't care what he says but I'm gonna find out what.

"They signed up for the dojo yesterday." Rudy told us. Well I already knew.

"So, what do we do?" Bree asked quickly.

"We can start by seeing how good you guys are." Rudy said. "O.K. so Adam and Kim can spar, Leo and Jack, Bree and Jerry, and Chase and Milton."

"Okay" we all said. Chase and Milton sparred and Milton was on the ground in seconds. Jerry and Bree sparred and Jerry was on the ground in seconds as well. Jack and Leo sparred and it took a while but Leo eventually won.

"That doesn't seem right. Jack spar Milton." Rudy told him. Jack and Milton sparred and it also took a while but eventually Milton kicked Jack down.

"Holy Christmas nuts! I just beat Jack!" Milton yelled.

"Jack what is up with you today?" Rudy asked.

"Just a bit tired. That's it." He said. It sounded like he was lying.

"Go sit on the bench for today." Rudy told him. Jack went to go sit down and Adam and I started sparring. We got our fighting positions and I threw a punch. Adam caught my arm and squeezed it. It hurt more than you could possibly imagine. Did anyone tell this person to control his bionics? He got me in an arm lock and flipped me. I laid there cradling my arm with my eyes squeezed shut. I heard someone shout my name. I sounded like Jack. I felt someone pull me to my feet. I managed to open my eyes, still dizzy and still cradling my arm. I yelled

"Ever herd of controlling bionics, Adam?" I heard Jack behind me who was holding me up right now, ask

"Bionics?"

"Uhh… that doesn't matter now. Right now we have to make sure Kim's okay." I heard Bree say. Jack started walking me towards the bench and I sat down.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking and my arm which was now purple. I could see the concern in his eyes.

"Yeah it's just that a certain someone should have told another certain someone to control a certain something!" I said looking at Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo.

"We did! It's just that a certain someone didn't listen!" Chase said as he, Leo, Bree and I all looked Adam.

"What was Adam supposed to control!?" Jack asked looking more confused than Jerry normally does.

"I think we should tell him." Chase said.

"Not right now!" I exclaimed.

"Why not? We'll be exposed if we don't!" Bree said.

"Can't you see he is too over whelmed?" Leo said agreeing with me. From there it was Bree, Chase, Leo and I all yelling at each other.

"Guys." Jack said. We kept arguing.

"Guys!" He yelled. We were still arguing.

"GUYS!" He screamed. We stopped yelling. "What are you arguing about!?"

"If we should tell you we're bionic." Adam carelessly said. After that we all started yelling at Adam. **(Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton are all in Rudy's office watching what is happening. They can't hear anything.)** I looked over at the bench and that Jack was gone.

"Guys." I said.

"Guys!" I yelled.

"GUYS!" I screamed. They all looked at me. "Jack's gone!" **(See what I did?) **

"We better split up and look for him" Chase said. We all went outside and split up. I walked through the park since Jacks bionic is controlling nature, I thought it was reasonable. I looked up when I heard rustling in the leaves. I tried climbing up, but with one arm it's pretty hard. I eventually made it up and saw Jack sitting on a large branch. I sat next to him and he just kept staring down.

"Hey" I said breaking the silence.

"Hey" He said looking over at me. His eyes eventually found my arm.

"Kim! Your arm!" He said grabbing it. "Are you okay!?" He asked. I could still see concern and worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine but more importantly, are you?" I asked pulling my arm away.

"Huh?" Is all he said.

"You know, finding out that you, Adam, Bree, and Chase are bionic."

"Yeah, their bionic but what do you mea-"He cut himself off by dosing off. When he came back to reality all he could say is

"It's not possible, I can't be bionic."

"Well let's prove yourself wrong." He looked at me strangely. "Clear your mind." I told him.

"How is-"

"Just do it." I told him cutting him off. He closed his eyes. "Focus on the wind." I told him. After a while a slight breeze passed by. "See?" I asked him as he opened his eyes it immediately stopped.

"Just a Coincidence." He said.

"Really? Well then, clear your mind again." He sighed and closed his eyes. "This time focus on the branch we're on. After a while the Branch grew so it was a small platform so it was about the size of a supply closet. He opened his eyes and when he saw what he did his eyes opened ten times the size they normally are. Well, not really, but you know what I mean. "Believe me now?" I asked as I smirked. After a while he said

"Your arm!"

"Will you stop worrying about my arm!" I yelled. He ignored me and climbed higher up the tree. I couldn't see him because of all the leaves. After a while he came down with a bowl made of tree trunk filled with creamy substance. "What is that?" I asked.

"Berries, spearmint and tree sap."

"How did you-"

"I'm Bionic." He said cutting me off. I smiled as he took my arm and started spreading the substance on it as if it were lotion. **(I don't know if this really works and cures anything)**

"Thanks" I told him.

"No problem." He told me. "Want to go to Phil's?" He asked.

"Sure." I said as we got down from the tree.

**Woo hoo! I love this story! I made this up on the spot and I think it's pretty good. I can't tell you how happy I am about all the reviews! But you can never get too many! So till next time,**

**Snow, Cheese, and Reveiws!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I just wanted to get it out there. I did not enjoy KIOOO. I'm glad that kick prevailed, but it's just not how I pictured it. It was too simple. If you agree please Review and say so. I want to know if anyone else feels the same and I'm not the only one. So I know you have been waiting for a while and I hate that I made you wait. I have just been trying to get some of my friends to join fan fiction or at least read my stories. Not to give any names. (Cuz you know who you are.) I have also did have to update on A Trip to Miami because it has so many views which makes me so happy! So I decided to give you this one next and when all my stories have the same amount of chapters I will update The Story of Kimberly Ann Frost because I know you have been waiting for quite a while. So I will end my babbling on about most stuff you probably don't care about so before I do end it if you read this then put the word pepperoni somewhere in the review. (I want to see who actually reads my A/N) I will now end my babbling.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Lab Rats**

*******(Jack's P.O.V.)*******

When Kim and I got to Phil's, we both ordered falafel balls. We sat in a comfortable silence until Kim broke it with a question I was hoping I would never be asked.

"So why did you leave Adam, Bree, and Chase?" Yup, a simple question with a simple answer. I just didn't want to tell her and embarrass Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"Promise you won't tell Adam, Bree, and Chase?"

"Um… of course." She didn't sound so sure. I thought I could trust her.

"You don't sound so sure."

"I don't sound sure because it's a-"

"Simple question and should have a simple answer?" I interrupted her.

"Yeah."

"I don't blame you." I told her. "When I was little and still lived with Adam, Bree, and Chase, they all thought that our parents left us because they didn't want us. I wanted to prove them wrong. So I left and I traveled with the clouds which carried me. I eventually found my birth parents."

"So the sensei that trained Bobby for his movies really is your grandfather."

"Yup. When I found them, Mr. Davenport must have somehow found a way to communicate with my chip which must have sent some kind of signal to my brain which caused me to forget all about my bionics and Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"So did your parents really not want you?" she asked. I could see the hurt and concern in her eyes. I knew that she must have thought that my parents really didn't want me.

"No, no! They wanted to keep me but my mom would always travel with my grandfather who would train Bobby. They lived on the money that my grandfather made. So they had to leave us because it was too hard for them."

"What about your dad?" She asked, still with worry in her eyes.

"I don't know." I told her honestly. "My mom never told me anything about him."

"Why don't you want to tell Adam, Bree, and Chase?" She asked. "I'm sorry I'm asking a lot of questions." She said looking embarrassed, eyeing the ground as if it was the most interesting thing you could ever see.

"Don't worry about it. I would do the same." I told her. I hated to see Kim hurt. "If I told them then they would probably feel embarrassed. You know with Chase always hating to be wrong." I Joked. She giggled and I laughed at the thought of Chase throwing a tantrum about being wrong.

"When you got home and found your mom and grandfather, how did they react? Wouldn't they ask about your siblings or how you got there?"

"Not really. They were just happy I was home."

"Your mom and grandfather sound nice."

"They are- you should meet them sometime."

"That'd be nice." She said with one of those bright Kim Crawford smiles.

"Yeah you should. Hey! You, the guys, and Adam, Bree, Leo, and Chase-"I interrupted myself when I saw Kim's eyes widen. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. They don't know I found you. They're still out there looking for you while we're sitting here chit-chatting on about your past." She said laughing. I did too.

"Yeah we should go find them." I said getting up.

"Let's go." She said, flashing me a smile. We went outside to find Bree walking through the mall.

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)*******

"Bree!" I shouted.

"Kim!" She shouted. "You found Jack! Does he know?"

"I know." He said. Bree backed away giving him a weird look, with her

"Prove it." She challenged. Jack closed his eyes and after a while a branch from the tree next to us came down. Jack opened his eyes and an apple from the branch fell on his foot. He threw it up and caught it in his hands in the process and threw it to me. Luckily no one saw.

"Remind you of something?" He asked.

"First day here." I said and started laughing. He soon followed.

"I don't get it." Bree said.

"Inside joke." I told her.

"We should probably go get the guys, Rudy, Leo, Adam, and Chase." Jack said.

"Yes and no." Bree said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, looking confused.

"Mr. Davenport doesn't want anyone to know about you guy's bionics." I told him.

"Oh yea that reminds me why we came here! Mt. Davenport said-"She stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, forget what I said." Bree said sounding unsure.

"Okay? So let's go get Adam, Chase, and Leo." Jack said. I was curious about what Bree was about to say. I could tell Jack was too. I hope it isn't anything bad.

**HOLY CHRISTMAS CHEESE! I FINISHED! HORRAY! I'M HAPPY! So I have the next chapter planned out. Just not written anywhere. So… Oooh! Don't forget to mention pepperoni when you review so I know you actually read my A/N. One more thing. If you want to know what the next chapter will be about, then review and say something, not just 'pepperoni and what's the next chapter' and I will PM you and tell you. Sorry for all the short chapters, I just want you to read and not keep you waiting. So till next time…**

**Kiwi, Cheese, and Reviews!**

**(For that Kiwi part you know who you are. And you rock!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Did you see the commercial for Austin and Ally? Ally admits her feelings towards Austin! I however am not a big Aushlly fan so I am so mad they don't have an episode like that for Kick! Grrrr! I'm so mad I could punch cheese! Not that I would… that would be mean… Anyway! My awesome math teacher says that the next unit that we're practicing is going to be really hard I also have a lot of other stuff going on after school so that is a problem. So as much as updates go I'm not so sure. I will try my hardest to update as much as often. Writing is my free time I have no free time. Not even lunch! I'm doing a colab story with my friend pandaloverlivy during lunch. So that shows how serious I am about writing. So I will now end my rambling with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Lab Rats**

**Words of wisdom: Don't let the Cheese Monkeys steal your cheese. (A Cheese Monkey is a purple monkey that steals people's cheese) If they do, you know where to find me. (Not really) I will have the water guns filled with chunky skim milk. (To shoot at the Cheese Monkeys until they give in and give you back your cheese, that's what a friend does!)**

*******(Jack's P.O.V.)*******

Bree, Kim, and I told Adam, Leo, and Chase about me knowing about my bionics. Right now we were all going back to the dojo to find Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. Chase and Adam were arguing about getting a we were walking into the dojo chase yelled

"Adam, we are _not_ getting a lama."

"Why not!" Adam whined.

"Because it's weird!" Bree yelled.

"So?"

"So we-"She was cut off by us all looking over at the guys who were actually working hard and practicing!

"You guys are actually working hard and practicing?!" Kim asked surprised.

"Yup. We thought that if we practice hard maybe we can earn our belts at the next tournament!" Eddie explained, taking a break.

"You just thought of that?" I asked.

"Nah, Rudy made us." Milton said.

"Dude really!?" Jerry yelled.

"What?" Milton asked.

"Forget it." Eddie told him.

"So I hear your getting a lama? That's swag yo!" Jerry yelled. Adam opened his mouth to say something but Bree, Leo, and Chase stopped him.

"WE'RE NOT GETTING A LAMA!" They yelled.

"Calm down, jeez." Adam said, putting his hands up in defeat.

"So guys I was wondering if you guys wanted to come to my house for a sleepover." I told them. I got a chorus of yeah's and nods for an answer. "Great so I'll see you all tonight at six." With that I went to my house to get the stuff out. (Movies, chips, etc.) The guys go crazy over that stuff.

*******(Bree's P.O.V.)*******

After we found the guys, Adam, Leo, Chase and I all went back to our house to tell Mr. Davenport about Jack. When we got there Mr. Davenport immediately came up to us and asked us

"Did you find him?"

"Yup" I told him.

"Well, where is he?"

"I think his house why?" Chase asked.

"You guys were supposed to bring him here so we can train him!"

"You never told us that!" I yelled.

"Look, we're going to his house later today so we'll ask him if he wants to come train with us." Chase said.

"He better say yes."

"We can't force him to do anything." I pointed out.

"Still, you need his help."

"Why would we need his help?" Adam asked. "You know if we had a lama-"We cut him off.

"WE'RE NOT GETTING A LAMA!"

"Fine but still, why do we need his help?"

"If we had one more bionic then this next mission will be much easier."

"What's the next mission?" Chase asked.

"I'll tell you when you Jack gets here."

"Ok?" Adam, Chase, and I went down to the lab to start packing some stuff when I got an idea.

"Hey guys. Do you think we should get Jack and Kim together at the sleepover?"

"I was thinking the same thing!" Chase said.

"Great! I'll call the Guys." I told them. "We might be able to think of a plan."

"I'll go get Leo." Chase said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He'll be mad if we don't include him."

"Very true."

I said as he went to go get Leo. I called the they guys from the dojo. It rung three times until Jerry answered.

"Hello?" He asked as Chase came down with Leo who was smiling like a maniac.

"Hey Jerry its Bree, Jacks sister. I'm with Adam, Chase, and Leo. Are the rest of the guys there?"

"Yeah I'll put you on speaker give me a sec, MILTON! HOW DO I PUT THIS ON SPEAKER!?" I heard him yell pulling the phone away from me.

"I'm right next to you no need to yell!" I heard Milton exclaim. "Ok you're on speaker. What's up?"

"So Chase, Adam, Leo, and I were thinking if you think we should get Kim and Jack together at Jack's sleepover."

"Dude! That is a great idea! But we have a problem." Eddie said.

"Witch is…" Chase asked.

"Jack and Kim deny it every time." Milton said.

"How do they deny it?" Adam asked.

"Why would that matter?" I asked.

"I'm curious!" he said.

"Wait a second, Adam has a point." Milton said.

"How?" Leo asked.

"They are both terrible liars and whenever we accuse them they both are so focused on their answer they don't listen to the other so they don't notice they're lying." Milton said.

"So?" Chase asked.

"So, maybe if we get only one of them to admit it at a time then they will notice it!" Jerry said.

"Way to go Jerry!" I yelled.

"So? We have a plan?" I asked.

"Yup!" Yelled everyone else.

"Great see you tomorrow!" I said before I hang up. We all high-fived after that. This is going to a fun night.

**Holy cheese I love this story! Sorry for the shortness, Review! Um… not much to say since I said it all in the first A/N… So… till next time!**

**Fishies, Cheese, and Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thank you so much for all the reviews! You made me so happy! I literally check for reviews and type everyday! You people keep me writing! I am so proud of my story called The Story of Kimberly Ann Frost! I will tell you now that interesting things will happen. I am so proud of you people! Which is strange because I only know like three of you in real life so... FLYING APPLES! (random comment) I love all those reviews I got, I amd so proud! You people keep me writing! Don't worry I won't keep rambling. For those of you that don't know me I tend to talk a lot and be really hyper and wierd. SORRY! I said I wasn't going to ramble yet here I am rambling. HEY! did you know that the letters- You know what? Just read.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Lab Rats**

*******(Bree's** **P.O.V.)***** **

Adam, Leo, Chase, and I where on our way to Jack's house which was next door when I got the best idea ever!

"Guys! I know how to get Jack and Kim together!"

"What? How!" Leo exclaimed.

"I'll be right back!" I ran into the house and down to the lab and reached into a box marked '_Movies' _that I forgot to unpack. I was digging into it until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out the movie and ran back outside.

"Got it!" I yelled. Chase took the movie from my grip.

"Great idea!" He yelled. Leo snatched it from him.

"_Revenge of The Dead_? This is my movie!" He yelled. **(I completely made up that title. I'm gonna use it whenever I need to use a horror movie)**

"Chase took it!" Adam and I yelled In unison. Leo shot Chase a death glare.

"I'd watch it" Chase told him.

"Yeah you're right." Leo said as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Let just go" I said. We got to Jacks house and rang the doorbell. Jack answered the door.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" We said.

"What took you so long?" Eddie asked.

"I went back and got this." I told them.

"Why this?" Milton asked as he took the movie from Leo.

"Recipe for kick." I told him.

"Ohhhh" Eddie and Milton said.

"I Don't get it." Jerry said confused. Eddie whispered something to Jerry.

"Ohhhh! But I thought that we were doing the other plan?"

"Yeah, but I think we should try this one first." I told them.

"What are you guys talking about!?" Kim asked getting annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm lost." Jack said. We all started laughing at them from being so annoyed.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Jack yelled and I swear, at that point I started laughing ten times harder.

"Nothing, nothing, forget it." Adam said in between breaths. Heard Jack whisper to Kim something along the lines 'Talk about weird'

"Okay so what should we do now that everyone's here?" Jerry asked. I mentally face palmed '_Does he not remember the plan?' _ I thought. Luckily Eddie saved us.

"How about we go watch this movie downstairs in Jacks home theater?"

"No fair you have a home theater?! Why don't we don't have one? We live in the same neighborhood!" Adam complained.

"Yeah, because we have the lab." Leo pointed out. Gosh Adam be smarter won't you? Oh no!

"What do you mean lab?" Eddie asked. Luckily Kim came to the rescue.

"The chemistry lab for the geek here." She said patting Chases back. _Nice save_.

"Oh cool! Would you mind if I check it out sometime?" Milton asked.

"Yeah I want to see it too!" Adam yelled.

"Wait, you haven't seen your own brothers lab?" Milton said getting suspicious.

"No he hasn't because... because..." I said looking over at Jack and Kim for help.

"Because, Chase likes to keep things top secret." Jack said running over to Chases side.

"Oh, I understand. I like to keep my formulas top secret too.

"Let's go watch the movie." I said before any other secrets came out.

"I'll go get the snacks." Jack said turning to the kitchen.

"And Kim will come with!" I said pushing Kim towards the kitchen. She looked back at me strangely. I just made gestures for her to go. I looked back at the guys and Milton said

"Those to are so getting together." We all looked at each other and ran down to the basement, taking all the seats in the front.

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)*******

Jack and I grabbed the popcorn and the candy and went downstairs. We gave everyone the food and sat down a row behind them since the chairs in the front where full. I have a feeling they planned this. Leo put in the movie looking pretty overly excited. The movie started and on the screne there was something that looked like a circus tent.

"HEY KIDS!" Yup you got it. A clown. I noticed that Jack was getting tense. I put a hand on top of his which was on top of the armrest. He stared at me and I stared back.

"I thought you brought '_Revenge of the Dead'_?" Milton asked, as Jack and I looked away awkwardly. I could feel myself blushing.

"I did! Leo?!" Bree yelled.

"I must have put the wrong disk in the wrong case." Leo said, shrugging.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Chase yelled.

"Cause' it's funny to see you mad!" He said laughing.

"Okay, just- just turn it off." Jack said stuttering. I put my hand on his shoulder and he calmed down almost immediately. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Come on lets go." Eddie said as we all went upstairs.

"Bree and I can make some pizza!" I yelled with excitement.

"Oooh! It's been so long since I've had your pizza!" Adam yelled.

"Kim and Bree make the best pizza!" Chase exclaimed.

"Kim you cook?" Jack asked.

"I do with Bree!" I told him.

"Let's get cooking!" I yelled.

**Sorry it's a little short. That clown idea came from a chat with Dog lover234. I told her I was gonna put a horror movie and she said 'Is jack gonna be the scared one haha jk' and I thought about it and I came up with this! So... Not much to write. I put funny stories that happened to me in science class last year on my profile and they're pretty funny. You should check them out! Till next time,**

**Pizza, Cheese, and Reviews!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**EEEEK! Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for the long wait! I blame the teachers for giving us homework and projects. I'm not going to keep you waiting so go ahead and read.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Lab Rats! If I did Kim and Jack wouldn't have gotten together the way they did in the episode Kickin' It On Our Own. There would be more drama! As much as I hate real drama I love writing about it! Oooh! And secrets! If you want to see a Kickin' It story with the biggest secret ever! Then check out my story 'The Story Of Kimberly Ann Frost'. ANYWAY! I'm getting off topic. Point is I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR LAB RATS!**

*******(Jacks' P.O.V.)******

As Kim and Bree made the pizza, the guys and I watched _'Revenge of The Dead' _with the guys after fifteen minutes of playing _'Who's Gonna Get That Movie?!'_. Adam lost. He got the movie and we watched about half an hour before Kim came.

"Hey Jack!" She yelled from the top of the staircase.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Come here!" She yelled.

"Why!?" I wined.

"Reasons! Now get up here!" This didn't come from Kim. I heard Brees' voice yell this.

"Ugh... Fine!" I yelled before climbing up the stairs. Bree and Kim lead me to the kitchen to show me a tiny, empty, plastic, jar with a red cap.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's an empty container that usually contains oregano." Bree told me.

"So? Make the pizza without oregano." I told them.

"Are you crazy!?"

"What?!" Kim and Bree yelled at the same time, making me flinch at how loud they can scream.

"God, quiet down will ya?" I asked.

"We can't make the pizza without oregano, dimwit." Kim muttered that last part.

"Well excuse me if I don't know how to make a pizza!" I said, throwing my hands up in defense.

"It's not _A _pizza. It's _THE _pizza."

"Okay. Well, excuse me if I don't know how to make _THE _pizza!" I yelled, correcting myself.

"We don't want you to make the pizza, we want you to grow some more oregano." Kim told me. I decided to take advantage of this.

"Oh so is _Kimmy, _actually asking for help from me?!" I asked, trying to sound surprised. All I got was being elbowed in the stomach.

"Ow! Was that really necessary?" I asked, holding my stomach.

"I told you not to call me Kimmy." She warned.

"Touche..." I told her, giving her a strange look. She rolled her eyes and told me

"Just make the seasoning." I turned around towards the nearest plant and concentrated. The leaves shook and oregano fell. Right before it fell, Bree rushed over to it and placed the jar under it. When the jar was halfway full, I stopped.

"Thank you! Now... go away." Kim snapped.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Secret recipe. Now... Bye!" Bree told me.

"Okay?" I asked as I walked back downstairs, towards the guys.

*******(Brees' P.O.V.)***** **

Wow... That's all I have to say. Wow. It's sooooo obvious those two like each other. How am I going to do it?! Our first plan backfired so now I have to come up with a whole new plan! Ughh! I could do plan B, but it probably wouldn't work. It's not going to be easy, but I could try to build Kims' confidence on admitting her feelings to other people and then flip-flop it and do the same to Jack. Maybe have one of them admit their feelings without knowing the other one is listening. I must have been lost in my thoughts because, next thing I know there was a hand being waved in my face.

"Hello? Earth to Bree"

"Huh? what?"

"I've been telling you to put the oregano on the pizza for five minutes now. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." I replied, taking the half-filled jar of oregano and sprinkling it over the pizza. "Hey Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on between you and Jack?"

"What do you mean what's going on? He's my best friend." She told me.

"But you want him to be more. Right?" I asked.

"Whaaaaaat?" She said with her voice getting higher. She cleared her throat. "I do not have a crush on Jack." She told me.

"I didn't say anything about a crush." I told her. Her eyes widened. She was about to say something but was cut off.

"Something smells good!" I heard a voice coming from upstairs. As If on cue Jack jumps out from the door leading to the basement.

"Grandpa!" Jack yelled as someone- I'm guessing his grandfather- came around the corner.

"Hi Jack! Who's this?" He asked looking at us, smiling.

"These are two of my friends. You know, the one's that came for the sleepover? The rest are downstairs watching a movie. This is Kim and Bree." Jack said, motioning to each one of us

"Ahh! So you're the famous Kim Crawford I keep hearing about. Jack just keeps going on and on and on and on and-"

"Okay! I think she gets it grandpa!" Jack cut him off, putting his hand over his mouth. His grandfather pulled it away.

"I wasn't finished!" He told Jack. "And on about how tough, kind, beauti-" Jack cut him off... again. I saw Kim blushing out of the corner of my eye.

"Grandpa! How about I go introduce you to my other friends?" He said.

"Jack! Quit being so pushy!" He told him. I chuckled at this.

"Jack is he our actual-" Jack cut me off.

"Grandfather? Yes." I couldn't help myself. I jumped up and through my arms around grandpa.

"I thought I would never see you again!" I said, relieved.

"I was wondering how long it would take her." I heard Kim say.

"Okay? Jack is something wrong with this one?" I heard him say.

"Wow grandpa. You don't remember your own granddaughter." Grandpa pulled away and grabbed my by my shoulders.

"Bree?"

"The one and only!" I yelled. I saw Kim and Jack standing there shoulder to shoulder with their arms crossed above their chests. I saw Kim say something and Jack chuckle, but I couldn't hear what it was. Just then I came up with a plan that just might work.

**Cliffy! I've been getting better at these! So, What's Brees' plan? Why did Jack jump out the door right when his grandpa came down the stairs? (Hint hint, wink wink) This was more of a family and kick chapter than secrets revealed. So... Not much to say bu****t**

**Snowboards, Cheese, and Reviews!  
**

**P.S. Seriously, Review.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have a few things to mention.**

**One: Did you guys see the new Austin and Ally commercial that's coming out on February 17th? I am sooooooooo mad at those people! Seriously! They make Austin and Ally admit but not Kim and Jack! I mean, the way they'll get together will probably be 60 times better then the way Kim and Jack did. I'm not even sure they are together! Did you see 'Oh Christmas Nuts!'? There was no Kick whatsoever! Makes me mad considering that was the first episode after they supposedly got together.**

**Two: I seriously think you'll like this one 50 times better than the others... Well... not really but the ones to come will be! Better as they go!**

**Three: IMPORTANTE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM IF YOU ACTUALLY WANT A HINT!**

**Four: You will understand what I meant by all those strange things said if you actually READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Five: Pretend Kim is doing the disclaimer- the human part will make much more sense if you actually READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Disclaimer: Pirulina does NOT own Emily Windsnap, Austin and Ally, Kickin' It, Lab Rats, or the books that Emily Windsnap is in. Would she be writing this if she did? No! She'd make it happen on the show! I'd be awesome to work with Kelli... Seriously! Humans...**

*******(Bree's P.O.V.)***** **

I just got the _best _plan to get Jack and Kim together. Wow, love really is blind.

"Come on! Adam and Chase are downstairs!" I said pulling grandpa downstairs. We got there to see Leo on Adams lap, sucking on his thumb. I knew this would scare him. I decided to have some fun with it but Kim beat me to it. She snuck up behind Chase and Jerry who where sitting next to eachother. She grabbed their shoulders and screamed

"GGRRAAH!"

"AAH!" They all screamed, jumping out of their seats, spilling popcorn all over the floor. Jack, Kim, my grandfather, and I started laughing like idiots. I almost started crying.

"Why did you do that?!" Chase yelled.

"'Cause it was fun!" Kim yelled, calming down.

"Anyway, there's someone I think you guys should meet." I said.

"Chase! Adam!" Grandpa yelled before running over to hug them.

"OKAY! Bree, who's this old man?" Grandpa put them down when Chase said that.

"Who you calling old man?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Okay! We're just going to go upstairs before we get pummeled. I don't want to get involved in this." Jerry said before he, Milton, and Eddie ran upstairs and slammed the door.

"I just so happen to be the man who trained the world famous Bobby Wasabi. I could take you down with a kick to the head." Grandpa told Chase.

"I highly doubt it." Chase challenged him.

"Sure you do."

"Try me." He said in a low voice.

"Um... Adam, Leo, I think Spike's back." I told them.

"What's Spike?" Grandpa asked.

"You don't want to know." Kim said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Remember when Chase went out of control?" Adam asked.

"Yeah..."

"We named him Spike." I told him.

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)***** **(Sorry for the change of P.O.V. I think you'll like it better like this.)

"Come on old man." Spike said, challenging him.

"Bring it."

"Mr. Brewer, I really don't think you should be doing this." I told him.

"Yeah, it really isn't a good idea." Leo said, backing me up.

"I don't know, I think this will be interesting." Adam said taking a bag of popcorn. I just stared at him along with Bree, Leo, and Jack. "What?" He asked.

"Bring it." Jack's grandfather said before getting into a fighting stance.

"Let's go." Spike said before Jack's grandfather hit him with a reverse side kick, knocking Spike to the ground. "Oh, that's it!" It wasn't long until Spike had a miniature force field in the palm of his hand. I got in front of Jack's grandfather and before I had any time to put up the water wall, a blue light flashed in front of me and darkness took over. The last thing I remember was my name being called out by a familiar voice.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Jack's face above me. My forehead felt cold. I placed my hand on my hand on my forehead. I found a bag of Ice. I sat up and was immediately tackled with pain which shot up my spine.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Kim! Are you okay?" Jack asked, pushing me back onto the pillow on the couch.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Spike hit you with a force field." He told me.

"I am so, so, sorry." I heard Chase say. I realized that Jack wasn't the only one by my side. Eddie, Milton, Jerry, Adam, Leo, Chase, and Jack's grandfather were there. Bree must have been with the pizza.

"Yeah, what was that?" Jerry asked.

"Uh... Your call Jack, do we tell them?" Chase asked.

"Kim?" He asked me.

"Why are you asking me this?" I asked. "I'm not bionic! But for the record; they're your friends, they have a right to know." Guilt took over as I said every word of that sentence.

"Okay" He said. I saw him look over at a plant and the hydrangeas on it started to grow.

"But, how?" Jerry stuttered. He would say that. Just then Bree ran over with the tray of pizza.

"Pizza anyone?" She asked, right when the guys yelled.

"Oh! My turn! I'll be right back!" Adam yelled before he ran out the back door.

"So is that how Kim got hurt?" Milton asked.

"No" Chase said as he made a mini force field, the same color as the light that I saw before I blacked out. "This is."

"But that's not scientifically possible!" Milton yelled.

"It is when your step-dad is Donald Davenport." Bree said. Milton gasped loudly, scaring the pineapples out of me.

"_THE_ Donald Davenport?!" He asked.

"Yup"

"I'm back!" Adam yelled. In his hand he had what looked like a lamp post. It had wires in multiple colors on the bottom, sticking out. "My turn!" He yelled before bending the lamp post into the shape of a puppy just like a clown would do with one of those long ballons. "Here you go!" He said as he handed the metal puppy to Eddie. Naturally, Eddie dropped the metal puppy.

"That was swasome! Kim what can you do?" My eyes suddenly widened. I opened my mouth to say something but thankfully, Jack's grandfather cut me off.

"It's only Jack, Bree, Adam, and Chase." He winked at me after he said that, leaving me confused. How did he know I wasn't like Jack, or Jerry, or Milton, or Bree, or any of the others? Then again he is a master sensi. I hear that people at his level can sense aura. That makes some sense.

"So!" I yelled, trying to change the subject, just in case any other unwanted questions come up. I immediately laid back down when I yelled that. A small force field couldn't have done that much damage. "Who wants some pizza?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm starving! I want to see how good you are when it comes to cooking! Lets eat!" Jacks grandpa yelled.

**SO! That took a while! I got that pizza idea when I was eating my Uncle's Pizza Recipe that my mom made. Uncles recipe, Mom cooked. Confusing, I know. IF YOU WANT A HINT THEN READ THE PART MARKED 'HINT'! Yeah, and I got baraly any reviews on my 'A Trip to Miami' Story! That makes me super sad! It's been, what a week and a half since the last time I got a review on ANY of my stories! That makes Pirulina sad! :( Anyway, Till next time...**

** Emily Windsnap, Cheese, and Reviews!**

**HINT: READ! If you want to know what Kim's secret is then I will tell you that if you know who Emily Windsnap is then you should know who/what she is. EMILY WINDSNAP IS A FICTIONAL CHARACTER! NOT A REAL LIFE FRIEND OF MINE! THAT WOULD BE SWASOME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! _I'm in such a great mood so I decided to update! Consider it as a Valentines Day gift from me to you.** **So here's a short story. I came home from school, dropped my backpack in the kitchen. I see the computer was logged into my account from yesterday. I left it on fanfiction in the manage stories option. I clicked refresh and I started freaking out! 5 Reviews in less than 24 hours! I usually get one every few days! You guys made me so proud that I HAVE to thank .984, evarock, dreamsareinfinity6, LightXDarknessKH, and most of all, Dog lover234, who has been so supportive! Cannot thank you guys enough! And if you like Emily Windsnap then you will probably like Forgive My Fins. I have NOT read it yet but when I finish out of my mind I will!**

**Disclaimer is at the bottom so I won't have any spoilers.**

**I know that the description of the room may not possible due to architecture but I beg you to just go with it.**

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)***** **

"Kim, this is amazing!" Eddie yelled, with his mouth full of pizza.

"Yeah! You two have got to show us how to make it!" Milton yelled.

"Not gonna happen, secret recipe." I told them.

"How did you come up with this?" Jack's grandfather asked.

"My uncle's recipe." I told him.

"Oh, Kim and Bree. When we finish up here I need to talk to you and Bree." Jack's grandfather asked. Bree and I looked at each other and shared a confused look.

"Sure" Bree said. We finished eating the pizza and it pretty much disappeared from the tray with everyone taking at least two slices.

Bree and I put our plates and utensils in the sink and followed Jack's grandfather while the rest of the guys headed downstairs towards the basement to do who knows what. We headed towards the third floor. Jack's grandfather opened a latch in the ceiling and pulled a ladder down from the floor above us which I assumed was an attic. He motioned us to go up and we did as we where told- or motioned in this case. We went up and I was swallowed by darkness. Don't get me wrong- I didn't faint- It was just really dark. I heard Jack's grandfather come up and close the latch.

"Now where is that switch?" I heard him ask himself. "Here it is." He said before he flicked it on. The endless path of darkness was immediately interrupted by a ray of golden sunlight. One my eyes fastened to the sudden change of light I was able to take in my surroundings. There was no wall. It was all a giant window that reached about 100 meters high. In front of me there were marble steps that lead to what I guessed was a platform that was about 90% of the way to the ceiling. It made many turns to get to the top. It was going to be a bit difficult to climb up all those steps with a leg that felt like it was way past broken.

"Let's go." Jack's grandfather said. We started walking up the steps with Bree helping me up as I held onto the railing. "I noticed that you hurt your leg pretty bad there when you fell, Kim." He started. We reached the top of the steps and there was a huge pool that reached even farther then what we climbed. How is this even possible? It couldn't even go that low. If he thought I was going to just jump right in without a care, he's crazy."I thought that the best way to heal it was to take a swim." I started mentally freaking out. I understand if he wanted to help, but to have Bree right there... that's a problem. "You're probably thinking that it's a pretty crazy idea, but I think it's a good idea to have at least one friend that knows. And don't worry about the windows, no one can see us."

"How is this even possible?" Bree asked.

"Oh, if you think this is impossible, wait until you see what's coming next. And anything's possible when your a billionaire." He told us.

"True..." She said, probably referring to her dad.

"Kim, it's your choice. Do you want to show her?" Jack's grandfather asked.

I always keep a swimsuit top under my shirt, just in case I ever need to go for a swim. Since we live in Seaford, you can easily find a beach without walking too far. I sat on the edge of the pool and took off my shoes, socks, and top. I had a red and white tie-die tank top/swimsuit under. I patted the spot next to me so Bree would come over and sit down. She sat down, and I put a hand out in front of me, immediately becoming tense. The water rose, forming a tentacle. I lifted the water high enough so that there was a sphere of water in front of us. I shaped it into the form of a small Killer Whale, lifting it's head and tail up. I pulled out my other hand and molded the Killer Whale so it turned as hard as stone. I pulled back both of my hands and the whale dropped into the water creating a small splash. I pulled my left had out again and pulled the water towards us so the small whale would make it's way towards us. When it reached us I grabbed the small mammal and gave it to Bree, who just held her hands out which I placed it in. She stared at the figure in astonishment with her jaw slightly opened and her eyes wide.

"But- how-" She stuttered as she looked up at me still wide eyed.

"Hold on. There's more." I told her.

I extended my arm out in front of me and lifted the water, forming it into the shape of a sphere. I pulled out my other arm and froze the sphere. I pulled it towards us and kept it floating in front of us.

"Frozen solid." I told her. I changed from having my hand open, showing the palm of my hand, to balling it into a fist, tightly. The ice soon turned into water, then it evaporated.

"How?" She asked, with her eyes wide opened.

"Oh come on!" I yelled, with my hands in the air. "If you can have super speed, then why can't I be part fish?" I asked.

"Part fish? You mean you're a-" I cut her off.

"Mermaid? Yes." I told her. "Want to go for a swim?" I asked.

"Sure! Just let me get changed." She said before she super sped out of the room and back with a purple one piece swimsuit on.

"You girls have fun. Don't worry about the guys coming up here, Jack doesn't even know we have a pool." Jack's grandfather said before walking out.

"Thanks!" I called out before I heard a door close. I dived into the water and sank down towards the bottom. My legs started to stick together. Water tentacles rose up from the bottom of my toes and up to my waist. As they disappeared, they revealed a red tail with slight pink and white for a few scales. I swam up to see Bree still on the edge of the pool.

"Wow! It's amazing!" She said in astonishment.

"I know right? was right! I feel no pain!" I exclaimed. "Why aren't you coming in?" I asked.

"Yeah... about that, I can't swim." She said quickly.

"Seriously? Who better to learn from than a fish?" I asked, diving under and flicking my tail up where she could see. I came back up and continued. "Besides, you're bionic! If you start sinking- which you won't- you can paddle your legs as if you're running and you'll float right up to the top." I told her.

"Fine!" She insisted. She jumped in and I dived under. I grabbed her arm and started flipping my tail up and down, as I did the same with my one free arm that I had in front of me. After a while she picked up what I was doing and did the same, putting her legs together and moving them up and down really fast. Why didn't I expect this, she is bionic after all! I picked up the speed and we swam up and down, left and right. We would go back up every minute so Bree could catch her breath. When we went back up, Bree said

"Hey! I have an idea! Watch this!" She yelled before she ran around in circles on the water, creating a tornado out of water.

"That is so cool! Watch this!" I exclaimed. I made pulled up some of the water and shaped it into the form of a hammerhead-shark. I slightly molded it just enough so I could move it around. I made it swim under water and heard Bree singing

"Dun dun. Dun dun. Dun dun dun dun dun dun, CHOMP!" I made it jump out of the water right when she said chomp. We both started laughing so hard I could have cried. We immediately stopped when we heard a voice coming from the door.

"Maybe they're in here." I turned my head towards Bree and she and I shared the same look. Her eyes where wide open and I bet we where thinking the same thing

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin It, Lab Rats, H2O: Just Add Water, Forgive My Fins, or Emily Windsnap and her series. And by the way, Liz Kessler rocks!**

**You probably hate me for** **leaving you at the cliffy. Valentines Day gift gone bad. SO! LightXDarknessKH was right. She knew who Emily Windsnap was so since I was working on the story I decided to give her a sneak peak. I'll do that more often for people who guess whatever I want you to guess, right. SO! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! IT LITERALLY TAKES 20 SECONDS MAX! And Happy Valentines Day! Till Next Time**

**Valentines, Cheese, and _Reviews!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**I LOVE THIS ONE! A big twist I bet most maybe all of you didn't see coming! Here you go! Tell me if you like this one so I can do more twists like this. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Lab Rats.**

*******(Bree's P.O.V.)*****  
**

"Get down! Quickly!" I yelled at Kim. I watched her as she swam towards the bottom of the pool as I stayed floating at the surface. I heard the knob jiggle as it opened. I heard various pairs of feet, tapping as they made their way up the flights of stairs. I looked down and saw that Kim was at the bottom of the pool. She gave me a thumbs up, signaling she was ready.

"Bree! There you are!" Chase yelled as he and the other guys came up.

"Where's Kim?" Jack asked me.

"Oh... um... I think... She said..." I stuttered.

"She what?" Jack asked me.

"She..." I started as I looked down and saw Kim doing something with her hand.

"Is something down there?" Jack asked, looking down before I could stop him. "Is that Kim?" My eyes widened as he said that.

"Uh..." Was all I said before something erupted underneath me. I saw a bunch of bubbles float up. Strangely, they started floating above the surface and hit one of the lamps. The lamp burst into flames and they started spreading quickly. Kim must have tried to create a few bubbles, and it probably got out of hand! I rushed out of the water as we ran down the steps and out of the room.

"You guys go outside and I'll get my grandpa."

"What about your mom?" Milton asked.

"Business trip. Now go!" He yelled. We all ran downstairs and outside. After a while Jack and his grandfather appeared. I started to see smoke coming out of one of the windows.

"Jack" I heard his grandfather say as he tapped his shoulder.

"What?" He asked as he dialed some numbers on his phone and put it up to his ear.

"Aren't we missing someone?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I must say that for an old man, he's pretty cool.

Jack looked around before he yelled "KIM!" and ran inside dropping his phone on the wet grass. Jack's grandfather came to me and said

"Kim should be okay. I just wanted to get those two moving along. She may have a few bumps and scraps and there is a small chance of difficulty to breathe. But after a while she should be fine."

"You had this all planned out, didn't you?" I asked him.

"Yup" He told me with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile plastered on his face.

"Way to go grandpa!" I told him as gave him a high-five.

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)*****  
**

As soon as I head the door shut, I swam to the surface. Everything but the pool was covered in flames. Most of the boards on the roof already fell or were about to. I noticed that the door was covered up by boards that were covered in flames. I started to get out of the pool when a board, covered in flames, fell right in front of me.

"AHH!" I yelled high pitched before I swam under, dodging every board that hit the water that came sinking down. I eventually made it back up and got out of the water. My tail disappeared, showing the bathing suit I had before I dived in. I stood up and slipped my t-shirt and shorts back on. I turned so I face the pool and brought up a sphere of water. I froze it and threw it towards the door. The boards and the flames. It was actually kind of pretty. Seeing the flames frozen like that. I took another attempt at the windows. I formed a sphere of water and froze it. With as much force possible, I threw it at the window. Unfortunately, the window froze, much like the door. This time I took another attempt at another window. This time, I molded the sphere so it was harder than rock- almost as resistant as titanium. I threw it towards the window and it broke into millions of pieces! Well, maybe not _millions_, but you get my point. I took a last look at the room. I heard my name being called out by a familiar voice from behind the door. I thought about making a jump for it, but before I could make up my mind; the door burst open. I heard footsteps running up the stairs. Jack soon appeared at the top of the staircase. Not knowing what to do; I jumped. The last thing I heard was my name being called out by a familiar voice. Which was none other than Jack.

Everything went black.

**Dun! Dun! Duuuun! So, as you all know, I cannot stand being so mean. Plus, I kinda wanna keep typing. So, just for you; I'll keep going. It would be pretty short if I ended it here anyway.**

* * *

*******(Jack's P.O.V.)*****  
**  
I ran into the house to find Kim. I first ran in the basement where there was nothing. Then the kitchen. Nothing. I heard crashing and things breaking coming from the pool. I ran towards the door. I jiggled the doorknob. It wouldn't move. I turned it and pushed. It slightly opened. Through the crack I saw boards in flames all over the staircase. Seeing this, I slammed against the door and it burst open. I ran up the steps to see Kim standing in front of one of the windows which was shattered. She saw me then jumped.

"KIM!" I yelled before I ran after her. I got to the window and saw her on the ground.

Motionless.

I climbed down the side of the house, which was pretty far down. I finally got to the bottom and ran over to Kim. I shook her shoulders.

"Kim" I said. "Kim please wake up." I said. I put her head in my lap and just sat there, wondering what was taking that fire truck that I called so long. Bree soon got back here.

"Jack!" She yelled when she saw me. "What happened?"

"I went up to the pool and saw Kim jumping out of the window. I climbed down and she was like this." I told her.

"Okay. Well whatever happens we cannot let the-" She was cut off by sirens. I picked up Kim as Bree and I ran towards the front of the house. We got there to see a fire truck with a red ambulance. By this time, some of the neighbors came out to watch what was happening. Bree went over to one of the fire fighters. It looked like she was explaining something to them. Some people came out of the ambulance and took Kim from me and put her on a stretcher. They crowded around her. When they backed away from her she had wires attached. I stopped one of the doctors from going back into the ambulance.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"She breathed in some smoke from the fire."

"Shouldn't she have an oxygen mask on then?" I asked him.

"I'm getting to that!" He yelled. "She doesn't seem to need it so we're going to take some tests." He told me before going back into the ambulance. I walked towards the ambulance but was stopped by another doctor.

"Sorry. With the research we're doing, no one's allowed." He told me.

"What if I told you I was her brother?" I asked, hoping he would let me on.

"No one allowed. This person doesn't look like she's effected by the heat or smoke. In other occasions, someone's lungs could be seriously damaged. We need to do serious research. No. One. Allowed." He told me strictly before going back into the van.

"Where's Kim?" Bree asked with a panicked look on her face.

"They took her into the ambulance." I told her.

"WHAT?!" She yelled.

"I said they took her-"

"I know what you said." She told me. "Did they say anything?" She asked.

"Yeah, they said she was having some strange reactions to the smoke and heat." I told her. "We should get to the hospital." I told her.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." She said. I grabbed her arm before she could speed off.

"Are you crazy!?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked me.

"All these people are going to see you!"

"If I have to, I will give up my secret for hers. She was best friend."

"Secret?" I asked, curious of what she meant.

"You know what? Let's just get to the hospital."

"Okay" I said, brushing it off. "Grandpa!" I called out.

"Yeah?" He asked, coming over.

"Can we take the limo to the hospital?" I asked him. With all guys, Rudy, my grandfather, Bree, and I, we'll take up a lot space.

"Of course! Let's go!" He told me.

"I'll drive!" Rudy yelled, overhearing our conversation.

We all got in the car and the whole time there I was thinking about Kim. Thoughts ran through my mind. _Is she really going to be okay? What if she isn't? Is this my fault? What would have happened if I got there earlier? What was Bree talking about when she said 'her secret'? Was there anyway that I could have prevented this from happening? What if she's not okay? _I kept reassuring myself that she _was _going to be okay. I just didn´t know what to belive. We soon got there and asked what room Kim was in. We got the room number and headed off towards room B128. We were almost at the elevator when I see someone with familiar honey blonde hair being rushed across the hall in a strecher.

"KIM!"

**Unexpected right? I just love that one! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THESE KINDS OF TWISTS! I gotta wrap this up cause I kinda gotta go and I really wanted to put this up so till next time!**

**Bacon, Cheese, and Reviews!**

**P.S. Who doesn't like Bacon!? JK, My friend doesn't like bacon. But I do!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for all of the P.O.V. changes. I think you'll like it better this way. Here's an extra long chappie for you guys! It took me 3 days to finish. hopefully the hard work payed off. Here you go!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Lab Rats.**

*******(Jack's P.O.V.)***** **

I ran after the stretcher. They where pulling her away really quickly which worried me. I had a blurry vision of something that rushed past me. I knew it was Bree. Who else is that fast? I kept running, faster. After a while I saw Bree run past again. This time, she stopped in front of me. She had Kim dangling on her shoulder, motionless.

"I got her. Let's go." She said before running off towards the exit. Not knowing what to do, I ran after her. I was the first one in the limo, everyone else soon caught up and entered. We all sat down. Rudy drove in the front with Milton next to him, Adam and Chase sat behind them, Eddie and Jerry sat behind them, Grandpa sat in front of me with no one sitting next to him, and I sat in the back with Bree on the far left with Kim's feet on her lap as I held Kim's head in mine. I was staring down at the lifeless Kim in my lap until I realized something. I looked up at Bree.

"Why did you take Kim? They were going to help her." I told her. She looked at grandpa and he stared back at her. He shook his head.

"I think it's better if Kim tells you." She told me.

"Well can you at least tell me where they were going?" I asked her.

"They were headed to a lab. That's all I'm saying." She told me.

"Grandpa?" I asked, hoping he would give me more info.

"Sorry, I agree with Bree on this one." He told me. I just looked down at Kim and brushed some hair out of her face.

_What are you not telling me?_

This question kept circling around in my head. She should tell me everything. We barely ever keep anything from each other. We soon got to my house and I took Kim inside, bridal style. I set her down on the couch in the living room. I sat next to Kim as Bree and grandpa sat in front of me. The guys went downstairs saying something about a Bobby Wasabi marathon. Minutes passed by, hours, I thought she would never wake up. I knew that I had to think on the bright side. I had my doubts.

"Okay!" Bree said, standing up. "She's obviously not going to wake up anytime soon. We need to know what's going on. I'm going to get Chase." She walked downstairs and after a while came back up with Chase behind her.

"She's still not up?" He asked. I shook my head. "Okay. Let me see." He seemed really focused, after a while he responded. "I can show you what happened before she got knocked out."

"Well, show us!" I yelled.

"Okay!" He yelled, putting his hands up in defense. He showed us a hologram. Kim was on the ambulance with a bunch of machines attached to her. It stayed the same for a while with the machines beeping at a steady beat. About thirty seconds into the video, the machines started beeping going all wacko. The doctors started freaking out and started writing down things on notepads as Kim started freaking out. They struggled keeping her on the stretcher and from getting up. They soon put something on her mouth that looked like an oxygen mask, and she passed out. They pulled her out of the ambulance and rushed her into the hospital. They got to a room with a glass wall showing another empty room. There where buttons and screens everywhere. I saw a blur taking Kim away. Then the hologram closed.

"That's it." Bree said. "That was when I took Kim."

"Wait, let me see if I can find out anything else." He focused on Kim. His eyes widened. "Kim's a- Mph!" He was cut off by Bree shoving a hand on his mouth to keep him from going on.

"Person that will take how long until she wakes up?" Bree asked, taking away her hand from his mouth.

"Give me a sec." He said before focusing again. "She has to... you know."

"No, I don't know. Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" I yelled getting frustrated.

"I'll take her upstairs." I heard Bree tell Chase. Bree was about to speed off until she was pulled back by Chase.

"No, its the medication they gave her. If you take her there, it won't do anything. You need to take her to the beach." He said, whispering to Bree, probably thinking I wouldn't hear.

"I'll take her then." Bree said before she took Kim and rushed out the front door, leaving it wide open. I had to find out what was going on.

"Hey guys? I'm going up to my room." I told them.

"Ja-" Chase started, but was cut off by my grandfather.

"Go ahead Jack." He told me. I nodded and ran out the door. I had a feeling they knew where I was going.

*******(Chase's P.O.V.)***** **

I knew that wasn't where Jack was really going, so I made an attempt to stop him.

"Ja-" I started, but was cut off by my grandfather.

"Go ahead Jack." He told Jack. Jack nodded and ran out.

"Why did you let him go?" I asked.

"He should know." He told me. "I feel this is the best way that he could find out." I shrugged and headed downstairs. It's starting to get dark. Hopefully Jack can find his way there.

*******(Bree's P.O.V.)*****  
**

I ran to the beach and onto the dock. I threw Kim in the water and sat at the end of the dock as I took off my sandals. I watched her legs change into her red and pink tail through the blurry vision caused by the water. I waited. After a while I saw start to move. She soon made it to the surface.

"What happened?" She asked me.

"The doctors gave you some kind of oxygen mask and you breathed some chemicals they put in and passed out. They were about to do some, you know, 'experimental' tests until I rushed in and took you to Jacks' house. You stayed knocked out for a few hours and Jack, our grandfather, and I waited until you woke up. I soon got impatient and called Chase up from downstairs where he and the rest of the guys where having a Bobby Wasabi movie marathon. Chase said that the best way to wake you up was to bring you here."

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)*******

"Oh no, does Jack know?" I asked, starting to get worried.

"Chase knows, Jack doesn't know." Bree told me.

"What doesn't Jack know?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked behind Bree and saw the one and only, Jack. I freaked out and froze on the spot. I saw Bree look at me with the same face I had. Terrified. I was worried that if Jack knew what I was he -along with everyone else- would think of me as a completely different person- or thing. "What don't I know?" Jack asked again. "Kim?" He asked once more. I did the only thing I could think of.

Swim.

I dived under the surface, careful not to splash or let my tail go where they would see it. I swam. I swam as fast and as far as I could, not knowing where I was going. I swam really fast. Faster than any human or creature could. I must have been swimming for hours because I eventually made it to pretty cold waters. I swam up to the surface. I saw icebergs and ice everywhere. I must have swam pretty far north. I dived back down and started swimming the way I came. I was about halfway from where I came when I saw a Great White Shark. I went up to him and he came up to me. Most sea animals are pretty friendly to me. Sometimes I would go to the beach and swim pretty far out after a rough day. I would usually go swimming with sharks and dolphins and sometimes whales. I went up to him and patted the top of back. I grabbed his top fin and we started swimming out farther into the ocean. I didn't care. I can tell which way is home. I don't know exactly how, it's kind of like a butterfly when they migrate. We swam pretty far before we caught up with a few other sharks. I was having a great time. I swam from one shark to the other and in between the group. I could tell we where passing by California. Bree and the guys would probably get worried. I swam away from the small group of sharks and headed towards the beach I came from and I soon got there. I noticed the moon was up above me. Midnight. Bree and the guys must be really worried. It was late in the afternoon when I left. I stood on the dock and watched as my tail turned into my jeans. I noticed my top was still wet so I put a hand over it and dried it. I walked towards Jacks' house. I knocked on the door and Bree answered.

"Kim! You took forever! Jack's been worried sick! I couldn't assure him that you where okay. He still has no idea where you went."

"Yeah, I may have gotten a bit carried away and swam to Alaska then back with a group of sharks." I told her. She shook her head and pulled me in.

"Come on." She said. We went into the family room were I saw Chase and Jacks grandfather sitting on the couch. They looked pretty bored. I saw Jack on the couch across from them. He sat there with his head in his hands. I saw him mumble something. "Found her." Bree told them. They looked up at the sudden sound of her voice interrupting the silence.

"Kim!" Jack yelled before running up to me. "I've been worried sick." He said, hugging me. I was surprised he was so worried. All that happened was I dove into the ocean and didn't come ba- oh, yeah I see it now.

"I'm fine, Jack." I told him.

"Where did you go?" He asked, not breaking away. My eyes widened. I looked at Bree who had her eyes widened, like mine. I pulled away from Jack's grip.

"I'm sorry Jack. I can't tell you." I told him, not looking up from the ground.

"What?"

"I can't tell you." I told him.

"Why not?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry Jack." I told him before turning to get out of this conversation. Before I could run he gripped my arm.

"No. You're going to tell me where you were!"

"Jack, I-" He cut me off.

"Kim! Tell me where you were! I'm tired of keeping secrets!" He was straight out yelling now.

"You want to know Jack!? You really want to know!?" I yelled at him.

"YES I WANT TO KNOW!" He yelled. I put my hand up towards the sink. It started shaking and water squirted out. I used the water and aimed it at Jack.

"SWIMMING! OKAY!? I SWAM TO ALASKA!" I yelled in his face. He looked shocked. I couldn't stand staying here. I ran out.

**Cliffy! :) So I have testing all week. Literally- all week. I have the _SATs this week. Not the SATs you take in high school. Its the tests you take every year where you have to take Math and Literature and in the 4th and 7th grade you take science. There is a (some) letter(s) in front of SAT but I didn't put it there because the first letter(s) is (are) the name of the state that I live in. So! Since I won't have regular classes I'll hopefully be able to update more often. PLUS! I finished my Trip to Miami story so I only have two stories that I need to update. Till next time,  
**

**Sticky notes, Cheese, and Reviews!**

**P.S. Did you know that when people created the sticky stuff on sticky notes they where trying to create the worlds strongest glue? Epic fail much? Well, not really, we use sticky notes all the time so those people must be rich.**

**P.S.S. KICKIN' IT SEASON 3 PREMIERS ON APRIL 1st!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLY CHEESE! I can't beleive it's been so long since an update! I've been working on an original story I want to use for Young Authors next year! Next year is the last year I have to actually enter! Wish me luck! Read on! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Lab Rats.**

*******(Jack's P.O.V.)*******

She ran out of the room. I looked at Bree. She stood there shocked.

"I was not expecting that outbreak." She said.

"What does she mean she swam to Alaska?" I asked no one in particular.

"Wow you're slow. I thought you would have got it by now." Bree said.

"Yeah... it's pretty obvious." Chase told me.

"How is it obvious? I still don't know." I told them.

"Jack, she's not human." Grandpa told me. What the- how could she?

"Why didn't she tell me?" I asked.

"Think about it, all the pressure. You just found out you're bionic and you have three other bionic siblings and a step-brother. She doesn't want to give you another thing on top of all of it. Plus, Davenport did say something about danger..." Chase drifted off. **(Did you really think I forgot about the danger that Davenport mentioned? That's the main part of the story! Yeah, no way I'm done with this story yet.)**

"I should go find her." I told them.

"Ya think?" They all yelled.

"Where do I find her?" I said more as a statement than a question.

"I could track her phone?" Chase suggested. "I just need someone to call her."

"I'll call her. She probably won't pick up anyway. She kinda hates me now." I told him. I called her and I was right, she didn't answer.

"Got it. She's at Phil's." He told me.

"Thanks." I said, not waiting for an answer and just running out and towards the strip mall. I got to Phil's and ran in. I saw her in our regular booth, twirling around some falafel balls with her head looking down and her hair covering her left eye. She didn't look up. I slipped into the booth so I was on the other side of the table.

"What do you want, Jack?" She spat out my name like it was blue cheese. Well, blue cheese to me, she doesn't hate blue cheese that much. She just... dislikes it.

"I'm really sorry Kim."

"If you were then you would have understood. You just don't get it."

"Well, I do now." I told her. "I realize that you telling me you're bionic is something that you think would put a lot of pressure on me." She looked up.

"I was right. You don't get it." She said as she got up to put back the tray for the falafel balls.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as I followed.

"I'm not bionic." She told me as she started to walk out.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I followed.

"I'm not bionic." She said as she walked towards a bench outside.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as she sat.

"Let me say this carefully. I'M. NOT. BIONIC." She said.

"Kim, I don't mean _that_." I said sitting down next to her. "I mean, how did you swim to Alaska?"

"I thought you would know."

"If you're not bionic, then how? My grandfather told me you're not human."

"Exactly! Bionic is human! Humans with superpowers!" I didn't answer. I thought of every possible answer.

"I'm sorry Kim. I need some help here."

"I- I- I can't tell you here." I nodded and lead me away from the strip mall. I found us on my doorstep. I opened the door for her and I saw a small blush creep on her cheeks. She lead me into the kitchen. I found my grandfather sitting alone in the living room. He sent me a smile and I returned it, not knowing what it was for.

"Now can you tell me?" I asked, receiving no response in return. She looked straight ahead at the sink. She put a hand in front of her. She looked really tense. She started to turn her wrist. As she did so, water started to come out of the sink, just like it did earlier. I watched in awe once again as she ended the blob of water. The water started to form into the shape of a fish tail. I noticed she was still tense. She kept turning her wrist until the blob of water was formed into a half girl, half fish. She pulled out her other hand and held it out in front of her, also becoming tense. She moved the figure towards me as I pulled out my hands in front of me. She placed the figure on my hands. To my surprise, it wasn't liquid. It was completely hardened. I finally realized what she was doing.

"Mermaid?" I asked her. She slowly nodded. "So... not a bionic human. A mythical..." I drifted off, trying to find a synonym to creature with a positive connotation.

"Creature?" She asked.

"Well- yeah..."

"That's me."

"I'm really sorry, Kim." I told her. She looked at me with a confused face.

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have overreacted earlier. You came back and that's all that really mattered at the moment. I shouldn't have pressured you so much."

"I get it, you were worried."

"Thanks." I told her. We stood there in an awkward silence.

"So..."

"So..." About five minutes later the guys came up from downstairs.

"Well that was a long marathon." Adam said.

"Yup, who knew Bobby Wasabi starred in so many movies?" Milton asked.

"Dude! Yes!** (For those of you that actually know me in real life, you know who I'm mocking. "DUDE YES!")** There's actually something Milton doesn't know!" Jerry exclaimed.

"I do know! It's just that... You know..." He drifted off.

"I do know. It's just that _you_ don't know." Kim said.

"Alright guys. Come on, I'm tired. Lets go to sleep." Chase suggested. We all agreed and got into our sleeping bags. We played a few rounds of Truth or Truth since we were to lazy to get up and do any Dares. **(I did that at my friend's house. We were there with like 8 other people and they all fell asleep so Rocky-Stray and I stayed up in our sleeping bags playing Truth or Truth.) **I found out some pretty strange things I could use for blackmailing later. I soon drifted off to sleep.

*******(?'s P.O.V.)*******

"So Kim is a mermaid. Looks like we're getting a bonus." I told my boss as he nodded in agreement.

"She'll be worth way more than any of the other kids. We could use her for some information we could sell to scientists." He told me as I grinned, evilly.

**Yeah, so that's probably pretty obvious on who that is. He is who the special is built around anyway. So yeah. I need to know who that boss person is! UGH! I CAN'T STAND IT! I NEED TO KNOW! So! Who's excited for the Alex vs. Alex premiere in 2 hrs! That was my favorite show ever! I was so mad when they cancelled it! Go on Radio Disney if you want to hear some of the stars from it discuss it! And I mean now! EEEEK! I can't wait! Selena Gomez said that her favorite sene was the last one with the crystal ball which was the last one they shot! She said they hung out for like an hour after they finished shooting it. So that must've been fun! Huh, maybe I should make a Wizards and Kickin' It cross over. What do ya say? Tell me in reviews! Till next time,  
**

**Love, Cheese, Reviews!**

**P.S. I am practically dieing right now! I'm going through what Kim is right now! UGH! Now I know how she feels... It's not easy having a crush on your best guy friend! OMG! I can't believe I just posted that online! NO ONE BETTER TELL HIM ABOUT THIS SITE! Or my parents, I would never hear the end of this!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLY CHEESE! You guys! 63 Reviews! You make me so proud! I'm so happy now! Lets shoot for 70. You can do it! For that one guest that asked how to make an account, go to and on the top right corner it should say login/sign up. Click sign up and it should take you from there.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Lab Rats.**

**There is a spoiler for one of the Lab Rats episodes in this. Just sayin. It's not too important though.**

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)*******

I was awaken by yelling. I'm pretty sure it came from two of the lovable idiots I call Jerry and Eddie.

"I don't care if you want to go to the beach! I'm pretty sure no ones going to want to go in this weather! It's too hot to even go outside!" I heard being yelled.

"Exactly! It's 90... Uh... degrees! **(Fahrenheit)**" I heard being yelled again. I opened my eyes to find the most loveable -What am I saying?- of the idiots, hovering over me.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He said with a smirk stuck to his face.

"Morning, Brewer." I said as I sat up and he sat beside me.

"You slept long. It was enough time for Eddie and Jerry to start an argument about the plans for today. Eddie wants to go to the arcade and Jerry wants to go to the beach."

"And the others?" I asked, fighting off a yawn that eventually beat me.

"Kitchen." He told me.

We went into the kitchen and I found Bree baking and Chase helping. Leo, Adam, Milton, and Jack's grandfather were talking at the table. Jerry and Eddie burst in.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked them.

"Arcade." Eddie told me.

"No, we're going to the beach." Jerry snapped.

"I vote for beach!" I yelled.

"Same here!" Jack yelled in agreement.

"Beach!" Leo yelled.

"I was hoping we could go find a llama." Adam said.

"What if I told you llamas live on the beach?" I asked him.

"BEACH!" He yelled.

"Beach it is!" Chase yelled.

We all agreed as Eddie groaned. Jack and I sat at the table with the rest of the guys. We started sharing stories about things that happen in our lives.

"So Leo's bee cameras almost got Bree a zero?" I asked.

"And revealed how Bree sleeps her tube!" Chase yelled from the oven, mocking her in the process by flaring his nostrils and making kissing noises. That earned a slap on the shoulder from Bree.

"Not funny." She snapped.

"It kinda is." Jack said, trying to hide his laugh. Bree glared at him.

Bree came over with a tray of cinnamon rolls. We all thanked her and took a bite.

"Bree! These are amazing!"

"Thanks grandpa." She responded, grinning.

"Yeah! How do ya do it?" Milton asked.

"Secret recipe. Tasha taught me it." She told us.

"Well she better teach me it too." I told her.

"She might." She told me.

We finished off our breakfast and went to get changed. I already had a swimming suit under so I just changed out of my PJ's and put on jean shorts and a white tank top. I came back downstairs to find Jacks grandfather sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"You're not coming?" I asked him.

"Oh no! It's been a long while since I've been to a beach." He responded.

"Which gives you a bigger reason to go!" I exclaimed.

"I'm gonna stay here. Call up an old student of mine. If I can find his number..." He drifted off.

"If you're talking about Bobby, I have his number." I told him.

"You do?"

"Yeah! I can call him now." I told him, not waiting for a response.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts. I eventually found Bobby and hit call. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bobby! Its Kim!"

"Who?" He asked.

"Kim. From one of your dojos..." I drifted off.

"I'm sorry?" I sighed.

"Frightening little girl." I told him.

"Oh Kim! Hey! How's Rudy?"

"Forget Rudy! There's a special student of yours that's been meaning to talk to you." I told him before passing the phone to Jack's grandfather.

"Hey Bobby! It's Joseph!" He yelled through the phone. After a while he responded again. "Yeah, it's been a while... Yeah! Hey do you want meet up again? Maybe have another session for old times sake..." Well that's gonna interesting. Since he's... changed. "Okay! Meet me at Rudy's dojo!... Right, Your dojo that Rudy runs... Kay! See ya at noon!" He exclaimed before hanging up. "Thanks Kim. I've kinda lost touch with my other students. It's nice I can see one of them again." He told me.

"It's nothing. I just pressed some buttons." He chuckled at this.

"Ready to get our beach on!" I heard coming from the stairs. I looked over and saw Jerry coming down with Jack and Bree close behind.

"Where's the others?" I asked.

"They had to go home to get changed and get their stuff. I rushed over and back." Bree told me.

"What about you, Jerry?" I asked him.

"I don't leave home without my beach stuff. Woooo!" He yelled. Yup, that's not weird at all. No, really. This is Jerry we're talking about. You've gotta expect the unexpected from him.

**So here's the thing. I've had 3 tests this week and so I've been studying nonstop. Sorry for the late update. Here's the thing, I've got this test on my worst subject were if I don't get 70% or higher, I get held back along with everyone else that got 69.99% or lower. So I'm gonna have to study nonstop even though it's in May. So I'm gonna have to update about twice a month if we're lucky. I know it's not much but that's how bad I'm at memorizing. Why can't it be about math? I'm advanced! So wish me luck. If you have any questions feel free to PM me. Till next time,**

**Macaroni, Cheese, and Reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**YES! We reached 70 reviews! Lets go for 80 now! I beleive you can! On a diffrent note, I had fun writing this. I think it's a pretty decent length. Here you go!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It, the song Lucky, or Lab Rats.**

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)*******

After the rest of the guys came, we got in Jack's grandfather's van. Apparently, he didn't trust Jerry in the limo. So, us being the awesome friends we are, we decided to take Jerry and the van with. I'm gonna kill Jerry some day. I'll need a rope, a big-very big-stick, and a lawyer. Wait, where am I going to find a lawyer?! Ugh! You got lucky this time Jerry! One day Jerry, just one day.

So here I am, sitting next to Jack. Apparently its a long ride to the beach. Jack and I were sitting in the back with him on my right the luggage taking up the trunk and the seat to the right of Jack. Leo, Bree, and Chase in front of us. Adam, Eddie, and Jerry were in front of them, and Milton was in the passenger's seat. Oh! And if you haven't figured it out already, Rudy was driving. About an hour into the ride, Leo, Adam, Chase, Eddie, and Jerry (Remind me to get a lawyer) were all arguing. Probably about the existence of fictional things. Bree had her headphones on, and after a while of talking about random things with him, Jack fell asleep.

I put my ear buds on, and soon started drifting off to sleep with the song _Lucky _by Jason Maraz featuring Colbie Caillat played on replay on my iPod.

*******(Bree's P.O.V.)*********  
**After a while of eavesdropping on Jack and Kim's random conversation, (I put my headphones on with the music off so they didn't know I was eavesdropping) there was complete silence. I decided to wait a while for the awkward silence to go by. After about ten minutes, they were still silent. I pulled out my phone and looked into the reflection. No way! Who am I kidding, it's expected. I just need to make sure... I turn around and see exactly what was in the reflection. Kim's head was resting on Jack's shoulder and his chin was resting on her head with his arm protectively around her waist. I see Kim snuggle closer to Jack.

"Kim... don't go... don't..." Holy cheese! That is so sweet!

"Lucky I'm... in love... best friend... Jack..." If I'm correct, Kim's singing, well, more like mumbling, _Lucky_ by Jason Maraz! Oh, yeah, featuring Colbie Caillat.

Ugh... if only I could have gotten a video of them saying that... I could show it to them! Their expressions would be priceless!

The car suddenly jerks backwards and starts going in reverse. I look out the window and see we're going backwards and the guys were talking gibberish. It stops about 20 seconds later and jerks forward again.

I saw Kim snuggle closer to Jack.

"Kim... don't go... don't..." Holy cheese! That is so- wait a minute...

"Lucky I'm... in love... best friend... Jack..." If I'm correct, Kim's mumbling to _Lucky..._ again.

"Hey Chase," I said, giving a slight nudge. "Are you by any chance having a déjà vu moment?" I ask.

"Actually, yeah... I am." He says. "Wait a minute." He sped through the sentence. "Did you by any chance see and hear everything reverse? You know, car backing up... people talking gibberish..."

"Yeah!" I yelled. "Why?"

"Your hidden bionic! You can recreate the past, and see the near future!" He exclaimed.

"That's awesome! But how do you know that?" I asked, curious about his knowledge of my bionic.

"When we went to get our beach stuff, I snuck into Davenport's computer and saw that one of us will get that bionic. I didn't say who or when. Turns out it's you and..." He paused to look at his watch. "A minute and 5 seconds ago."

"I'm gonna do it again!" I yelled. "This time, I'm gonna be ready." I told him, turning to grab my phone from my bag.

"Huh?" I heard him question.

"You'll see." I told him before finding my phone and pulling it out from my bag-o-stuff. Well, more like bag-o-random-beach-stuff. I turned it on and tapped on the camera app. I turned around so I was facing Jack and Kim. Wait a minute...

"How do I do it?" I asked Chase.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "How'd you do it before?"

"I thought about how great it'd be if I got Jack and Kim on tape." I told him. He was about to turn around to look at Jack and Kim when the car jerked backwards. Again. Hey! It worked! I pressed play and pointed it at Jack and Kim. A few seconds later, I saw Kim snuggle closer to Jack.

"Kim... don't go... don't..." I heard Jack say- well, mumble.

"Lucky I'm... in love... best friend... Jack..." Kim mumbled.

"It worked!" I shouted. Everyone turned to look at me. I woke Kim and Jack up, but they didn't move. I made sure to get this on video too.

"What?" They asked me.

"Think about it..." I told them, drifting off.

They noticed their position and jumped apart. I got it all on video. I paused the video and closed the app. I'll show it to them later.

"We're here!" Rudy yelled.

We all rushed out of the van. I ran to a spot on the beach and set out my stuff and the umbrella we brought. I couldn't find everyone else. I rushed over to the van and saw them, still getting out.

"You're slow." I told them.

"Well, not all of us are bionic!" Kim exclaimed.

"You almost are." I told her.

"What do you mean 'you almost are'?" Rudy questioned.

I saw Jack hurriedly grab a bunch of stuff from the trunk after Rudy questioned that.

"Hey Rudy! A little help!" He exclaimed, trying to keep the stuff from falling.

"Yeah sure." Rudy said before taking some stuff from him. Kim walked up to him.

"Thanks for keeping my secret." She said to him before planting a kiss on his cheek. Jack froze on the spot. "Um... Jack?" Kim said as she bit her lip as if she regretted her decision. She waved her hand in front of his face. He stumbled and almost dropped what he was holding.

"Uh... yeah! Sure!" He exclaimed.

"Okay?" Kim said, more as a question than a statement. She ran to catch up with the rest of the group who were already heading to the spot where I set up my things and the umbrella. I walked over to Jack who was still dazed by what Kim did.

"Hey Jack!" I yelled.

"Huh? What? What happened?" I snickered at this.

"You so like her." I told him as we began walking towards everyone else.

"Whaaat? Yeah- yeah right." He stuttered.

"Yeah your right. You don't like her." I said to him.

"Thank you" He told me.

"You're in loooove with her!" I exclaimed. At this point, we stopped walking.

"Whaaat? Pht... no I'm not." He said, his voice five octaves higher than usual.

"Oh no? Does this sound familiar?" I asked. I closed my eyes as if I were asleep. "Kim... don't go... don't..." I snapped my eyes open.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

I pulled out my phone and pulled up the video. I plugged in ear buds and gave it to him. He took my phone and put in the ear buds. I saw his eyes widen and he ripped off the ear buds. He threw my phone at me and I barely managed to catch it.

"What do ya have to say to that, Romeo?"

"Um... I have nothing to say."

"Thought so. So now will you admit it?" I asked.

"Fine. I have a crush on her. Happy?"

"Nope, it's more than a crush. People don't mumble about their crush in their sleep."

"Fine, I love her. Happy?"

"Nope."

Ugh... I'm in love with her. There. I told you. Happy?"

"Nope."

"What? Why? What now?" He asked.

"Go tell her." I said, pushing him towards her and the rest of the guys, who were sitting around the spot I picked out.

"What?! No! Are you crazy?!" He shouted.

"No, I'm just not blind with love." I told him.

"Of course you're not." He said, walking towards the group and dropping his stuff on the sand.

"Did you, or did you not see the video?" I asked him.

"What video?" Rudy asked, getting the attention from the others.

"Nothing. There's no video." Jack rushed through the sentence.

"Sure there isn't." I said, trying to get Kim's attention. "I took a video of Jack and K-" I was interrupted by a hand over my mouth. I bit this person's finger and heard a yelp.

"Ow! You bit me!" He yelled, examining his pointer finger.

"Thanks Sherlock. Wouldn't have noticed without you." I replied, sarcastically. I would have never finished the sentence about the video. I knew Jack would cut me off somehow. I want to get them together, but I don't want to force them into it. They just need a push.

**So you guys are lucky I'm updating. I'm on vaca from school right now so yeah. Don't get me wrong! Of course I'll update during summer break! I'm just lazy this week. So yeah. Well, till next time,**

**Outlets, Cheese, and Reviews!**

**P.S. Seriously, review. It takes you literally just like, what? Ten seconds? I could use the constructive criticism. Don't forget, 80's the goal!  
**

**P.S.S. Should Kim be affected by the full moon?**


	15. Chapter 15

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE ON THE BOTTOM!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It, the song Heart Attack, the iPod, the Apple company, or Lab Rats.**

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)***** **

"So what was that back there?" Bree asked me.

We're sitting on two of the beach chairs with Bree while the guys-and Rudy- are in the water, fooling around. Rudy, Jack, Milton, and Chase were tossing around a vollyball and Jerry, Eddie, Leo, and Adam were spashing eachother in the water.

"What was what?" I asked her.

"Back there."

"Back where?" I asked. "You're not being too clear."

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." She said, leaning back in the chair.

"Clarification please?"

She sat up to the edge of her chair. She pushed down her brown sunglasses she was wearing and looked me in the eye.

"Back at the van... with you and Jack?" She asked more than said.

"Oh! Um... yeah, I thanked him for... ya know." I said, not wanting anyone who might be around to hear.

"Yup. I do know. You've got a crush on him." She said, leaning back in her chair.

"Whaaat?" I felt my voice getting higher. I cleared my throat and contunued. "Yeah- yeah right."

"That's what he said."

"Don't you mean "That's what she said"?" I corrected.

"No, that is what he said." She told me. "So why'd you kiss him back there?"

"On the cheek." I corrected. "And it was to thank him."

"Yeah, cuz whenever I thank Chase for something, I kiss him." She explained.

"It was on the cheek!" I exclaimed. "And I don't have a crush on him!" My voice started getting higher after every word.

"You tell yourself that." She said before pushing her sunglasses back up her nose and leaning back in the chair. I looked over at the guys. Jack, Milton, Rudy, and Chase were still tossing around a vollyball in the water. Jerry, Eddie, Adam, and Leo were huddled up in the water. I heard my name a couple of times. I just ignored it. I rolled my eyes at Bree's response-even though she dosn't see it-and pushed up my sunglasses. I plugged in my ear buds into my iPod and l leaned back into my chair, listening to _Heart Attack _by Demi Lovato.

_So, I'm, putting my defenses up,_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love._

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack._

_The feeling gets lost in my lungs._

_It's burning I'd rather be numb._

_There'__s no one else to blame._

_So scared I'll take off and run._

_I'm flying too close to the sun._

_I'll burst into fla- _

My ear buds got yanked off as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, and pulled me away from my beach chair, onto a shoulder.

Adam. **(Haha, you were probably expecting Jack. I don't blame you, I would too.)**

I started kicking and punching at his back. I got no response. I should have seen it comeing. He _is _bionic after all. Jerry, Eddie, and Leo were laughing at this. He started running towards the water.

The water.

If he gets deep enough and drops me in, I'll turn into a fish. Scientists will have fun figuring out how that works.

"Jack!" I screamed. He didn't answer.

"Jack!" I screamed louder. "Bree! Chase!" I yelled. Now I got all of their attention.

Milton, Rudy, and Chase laughed as Jack and Bree stared wide eyed. Chase soon found out the problem. The water was up to Adam's shoulder blades. My feet have been in the water for a while and I noticed some peach scales start appear on my left ankle. Bree ran towards me.

"Bree! Don't!" She bumped into Adam who dropped me into the water. I sunk down and I popped back onto the surface. Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Leo, Adam, and Rudy were laughing at me.

"Kim!" Jack yelled. He ran and picked me up, starting to take me to the shore.

"Jack! I'm already wet! Put me down!" It's better to be a fish in water than out of water. (No pun intended)

"Kim,-" I cut him off.

"Put. Me. Down!" I said. My legs started to shimmer. I took a block of water, froze it to a point, and hit him in=between the shoulder blades.

"Ah!" He bent over in pain, dropping me into the water.

"Meet me at the pier!" I exclaimed to Bree before ducking into the water as my tail formed. I zoomed to the pier. Luckily, there wasn't anyone there. I popped up and grabbed onto the end of the pier to keep me above water. Bree soon zoomed up to me.

"Come on, lets get you dry." She said before pulling me on top of the pier.

"What's that thing made of?" She asked, panting.

"Scales." I answered.

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes and laid a hand over my tail, drying the scales. I legs soon appeared with the bathing suit I previously had on.

"Kim!" I heard a voice scream. Bree looked over her shoulder and I followed her gaze. I saw Jack running up to the pier with Chase following close behind. They soon reached us.

"You guys... are... too fast..." He said, bending over with his hands on his knees, panting.

"Agreed." Chase said, doing the same as he finally caught up.

"Come on, lets go." I said, rolling my eyes at their actions. "They rest of the guys are going to be wondering what we're doing."

"Yeah, lets go." Chase said.

We started walking towards where the guys are. Chase and Bree walked in front of us and Jack and walked side by side.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I'm confused.

"What happened earlier?" I asked, looking at Jack who was looking forward.

"I picked you up when you were already... forming." He said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. I caught Bree and Chase looking back at us.

"You apologize too much." I told him. "It's not something you should apologize for. You thought you were helping."

"Thanks" He said and kissed my cheek. I froze on the spot. He turned to look at me and saw I stopped walking. "Um... sorry." He said, staring at the water which would occationally come up and hit our ankles.

"Oh, no, it's fine." I said. He looked up and smiled. I did the same. I caught myself looking into those big, brown eyes.

"Hey guys! Hurry it up will ya?" Bree screamed. I blushed and started walking, picking up the pase.

I caught two things.

One, Bree smirking when she looked back. Two, a blush from Jack followed by a mumble. I baraly caught what he said.

Now that got me wondering.

**Kay guys! So, few things. One. Tomorrow is April fools day. So... Fool someone! Then PM me. I wanna hear. Two. Happy easter! THREE. MOST IMPORTANT. Tomorrow is the season premire of Kickin' It in the states. I live in the states but I'm on vaca. So! I'M HOPING SOMEONE CAN PUT IT ON YOUTUBE SO I CAN PUT SOMETHING FROM THAT EPISODE ONTO MY STORY! I THINK IT WOULD MAKE THE STORY BETTER. I've seen the promo. Four. What did Kim catch Jack say? How will the guys react? Kay, well thats a mini early April fools. The guys won't react at all. It'll make the future better.I might change that, but it's pretty unlikely. Till next time,**

**YOUTUBE, Cheese, and Reviews!**

**P.S. DON'T FORGET TO YOUTUBE THE EPISODE!**

**P.S.S. I like rinos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHEESE! It has been TOO long! I had to study for my test and I've been working on an original story that is taking a lot of work and effort. It's a novel and next year is my last year to enter it in the contest! So you have no idea how much stress I've had. I've also had a serious case of writers block BUT now I know where I'm going with this. More kick in this chapter!**

**READ: kmsdance1 is one of my best friends who recently figured out the magic of writing and has started a few original stories along with one on fanfiction! It's a crossover of Kickin' It and Wizards of Waverly Place. It has Kick and she NEEDS reviews! Read it? For me? Mostly her but you know...**

**ONE MORE THING! 87 REVIEWS! I am so proud of you people! Let's go for 100! You can do it!**

**Okay, fine, there is one LAST thing. Once I finish this story, kmsdance1 and I will be visiting each other to work on a story called "Kickin' It in Korea" once I get this test over with. My parents have become more flexable so now they finnally let me visit. (Even though it's just across the street)  
**

**THAT'S IT!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Lab Rats.**

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)*******

"Kim what's up? You're so quiet."

"Nothing, just thinking." I told Bree.

When we got back to the beach, the guys didn't ask where we went. The didn't care. We got here to see the guys still in the water. Chase, Jack, Bree, Milton, Rudy, and I are currently playing volleyball. Chase, Jack, and Rudy on one side, and Bree, Milton, and I on the other. I'm not too sure who's winning. I'm barely paying attention. I'm just hitting the ball to the other side when I see it. I can't help but think about what I heard Jack mumble earlier.

_Way to ruin the moment. _

What does it mean? What's he think of me? It's all a blur. Does he like me back? I doubt it. Well, he did kiss my cheek before he said that. But he was probably joking around, after all, I did do the same to him earlier. I shook it off. I dived forward to hit the volleyball coming to hit the sand in front of me. I landed face first in the sand but stood up and shook it off.

"You okay!?" I heard someone ask/yell. I respond with an "I'm fine" and kept going.

*******(Jack's P.O.V.)*******

"So are we ready to leave?" Rudy asks.

"Yup"

"Sure"

"Let's go!" We all respond.

We get in the van and I end up sitting next to Kim, of course. The guys would set us up like that.

* * *

We eventually get to my driveway and find a carriage there with two elephants pulling it. We all look at each other with a face that says the same thing.

_Bobby._

We can't fit on my driveway so we end up pulling up to the side of the street. We all rush out and run in. I slam the door open and see a guy in his... I'd say thirties, and Bobby standing on the stairs, in front of the door.

"Mr. Davenport?" I hear Chase ask. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to come get you for a mission. You wouldn't answer your phones. Then, I find this guy here."

"Yeah, what _are_ you doing here, Bobby?" Milton asked.

"I was going to meet up with Jack's grandfather. He never showed up and didn't answer his phone. I got here and found an empty house. Well, not _empty._ There's just no one in it."

"We know what you mean." Kim says. "But, what do you mean no one's home? He should be here if he didn't find you."

"Well, I have a theory." Mr. Davenport says. "I think we owe Leo an apology."

**(I want to end it here! But it's been so long I think you people deserve a decent sized chapter. Wouldn't it be a good cliffy?!)**

"What do you mean?" Bree asks.

"Oh, come on guys! Even I see it!" Adam yells. We all look at him.

"You do?" Chase asks.

"Uh, duh! He's been captured by a space witch. I _knew_ we couldn't trust you!" He yells at Davenport.

"Witch?" I ask Bree.

"He has something against witches." She tell me.

"We don't owe_ you _anything." Mr. Davenport says to Adam. "Leo was right. Marcus took your grandfather." **(I want to stop here but it****'s been so long and we all know I shouldn't) **He tells me.

"He took him?" I ask. He nods.

"Here's the note he left." He says, handing me a note card.

_Dear Lab Rats, & Kim,_

_Hello! ;) Nice to see you again! So Jack & Kim... You don't know who I am, but I know what you are. Oh! & you too Rats! It's Marcus! Yeah, Leo saw it coming. You people being the oblivious people you are, don't see it. Or anything for that matter. I've been watching Jack & Kim for, what? Three, four days? & I already ship Kick! Don't worry, your little friends know what I'm talking about. Point is, out of the group of despicable people, Leo is the only one who actually noticed. I'm getting off topic. Point is, if you want your granddad back, come and get him._

_~Marcus_

"He did take him." I say, still in utter shock.

"There's an address on the back." Mr. Davenport says.

"It's probably a trap, Jack." Kim tells me. "But, it's to save your grandfather. It's your call."

"I-" I can't continue. I feel what feels like a hand on my back.

"Jack," I hear Kim say. "think about what he's taught you. Discipline and respect. I think we should go. But it's up to you. If you need to think, he can wait."

"I-" That's all that comes out. I feel my breathing get heavier. I know we have to go, but if we do, I'm putting lives at stake. Not all of us are superhuman. Who knows what this Marcus guy has planned? I can't do this to them. I'm suddenly wrapped in a hug. Through my blurry eyes—I failed at holding them back—I see honey blonde hair. Knowing who it is, I wrap my arms around her, digging my face into her shoulder. We stay there for awhile. She then pulls away.

"Let's take you inside. You don't have to decide now." She says. I notice everyone else already went into the house.

This is just one of those times where whichever choice you make, you lose.

**Kinda expected. Yeah. Once again SO SO SO SO SORRY! You have no idea how much the guilt has been killing me! Even as kmsdance1! READ HER STORIES! Tell me what you want to see in this story and I'll see what I can do. 100 REVIEWS PEOPLE! YOU CAN DO IT!  
**

**So sorry! Till next time,**

**Speedy Walks In The Park, Cheese, and 100 REVIEWS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry if it has a bit too much fluff for your liking. READ THE LAST AUTHORS NOTE!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Lab Rats.**

*******(Jack's P.O.V.)***** **

Kim and I go sit in the living room. I hear muffled noises coming from the basement; the guys must be down there.

I sit on the couch in front of the fireplace and Kim takes a seat next to me. She turns to face me.

"Jack, I need to know, what are you thinking?" She asks.

"I-" I stop myself. She'll just tell me that I'm overreacting and it's worth the risk. But that's a risk, I'm not sure if I'm willing to take. "I don't know." I tell her.

"Jack, I want to help you. To do that, I need to know what's on your mind." I notice her voice is more soothing than usuall. I decide to tell her.

"We don't know what Marcus has planned." I stop. "Not all of us are superhuman. I can't put you guys in danger like that."

"Jack," She starts, but stops herself. She looks down, deep in thought. "That's a... good point." She mutters. "But we don't all have to go." She says, looking back up at me.

"So, you think I should just sneak out with Bree, Adam, and Chase?" I ask. She nods. "I guess I'll tell them tonight." I say. She scoots in to hug me and says,

"You're doing the right thing." She says as I wrap my arms around her. "I'm glad you're doing this."

"I'd do anything for him, the guys, and you." I tell her. She lets go and smiles.

"Come on," She says, standing up. "let's go find the guys." I stand up and follow her towards the basement.

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)*********  
**

It's been a while. I turn over and look at the digital clock. 12:30. I sit up from my sleeping bag and see Chase also getting up.

"What about the others?" He whispers.

"They must have fallen asleep." I whisper back. "Lets wake them up." I crawl over to Bree, careful not to wake up Leo. I nudge her and she moves around in her sleeping bag, opens her eyes, and suddenly shoots up.

"What time is it?" She asks.

"Shh!" I whisper/yell. "Time to leave. Come on." I look up and see that Chase already woke up Jack and Adam.

"Let's go." Jack whispers.

We all get up and walk towards the door, careful not to wake up anyone else. I grab one of the two backpacks that Jack and Chase put together earlier today while everyone else was still eating.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, still whispering.

"Um, putting on the backpack?" I whisper back.

"But you're not going." He whispers.

"What do you mean, I'm not going?" I say, dropping the backpack, inching closer to him.

"You're not bionic." He tells me, as if its the most obvious thing ever.

"No, I'm not. Instead I'm naturally magical. I was born with it. Not because of a chip in my neck." I tell him. I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from yelling at him and keeping my voice no higher than a whisper.

"Exactly. That's why you can't come. Marcus knows about you and since you're born naturally, you'll be more valuable to him." What nerve! I cross my arms.

"So now you're saying I'm valuable? Like an object?" His eyes widen.

"No, no! Thats not what I'm saying at all! It's just that... You know, you... He'll want to capture you more than he does us." He says, motioning to him, Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"So now you're saying I can't take care of myself?"

"No! Kim," He sighs. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if this Marcus guy did anything to you." I notice his eyes soften up as he says that. He steps closer. "I couldn't live with myself."

I slowly drop my arms and feel myself loosen up from how tense I was before. I feel his coco brown eyes pour into mine I suddenly remember. I can't stay mad at this brunette. I... I love him too much. I feel something brush against my arm. I look down to see his hand on my arm, rubbing it. His other hand reaches up to gently touch my cheek. I look back up at him. He leans in. I stay frozen, right where I am shocked. I can feel his breath on my lips. He hesitates, then pulls away.

"Sorry." He mutters, watching his feet as his right one swings over his left one over and over again.

"It- it's fine." I stammer, staring at my feet as they copy his.

"Awkward." I hear Adam say in a high pitched voice. I look up and notice Jack does the same.

"Shut up!" Chase whisper/yelled. "People are sleeping!"

"Well!" Adam whispered. "Tiny man's angry." Chase rolls his eyes at this.

"Let's just go." I say.

"No, we went over this. You're not going anywhere." Jack tells me.

"You can't make me." I say.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go." He tells Adam, Bree, and Chase before turning towards the door. They walk out and slam the door.

What nerve!

Who does he think he is, telling _me _what to do?

I hear a ring, coming from the room where everyone else was sleeping. I go in and see the screen on my phone is on.

**"I think we all no ur not gonna stay there**

**~Bree"**

It reads.

Heck no I'm not!

I run towards the living room, grab the address off of the table, (Lucky for me, Jack just left the note here and copied down the address onto another piece of paper.) and go up to the back door. I unlock it and slide it open. I hear some noises coming from the sleeping bags on the other side of the room dividers.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I hear Milton ask. I step out the door and close it behind me.

I run out into the neighborhood. There should be a pond that connects to another pond, close to this address. I soon find the pond and take one last look at the address on the card. Having it close to memorized, I put it into my pocket, and dive in.

**Ta da! So, how was that? Quite some fluff huh? Tell me what you thought of that! I have a new Chat Page that I can just talk to you people about random stuff. Check it out! Don't forget to review! 100 reviews! We're almost there! See ya on the chat page!  
**

**Keyboards, Cheese, and 100 Reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey people! I got an A on my test! *insert happy dance here* **

**100 Reviews! You guys are the best people ever! Thank you thank you thank you thank you and so on.**

**_I started FictionPress have I have like 2 views. Not REVIEWS, no, VIEWS. I NEED reviews! Please people! here's the summary to get you hooked on my novel. It's called Legends Aren't Just a Myth. It is copyrighted!_  
**

_Two girls, complete opposites, meet up in a summer camp where they have volunteered as counselors to take care of and entertain a group of kids from ages 8-10. These girls have never met. They share a destiny. No one knows what it is. Not even them. No one, but a group of kids, ages 8-10, that they just so happen to be taking care of._**_  
_****There you go! Please read it! I'm up to the point where they meet at the camp but I'm not going to post it until I get enough reviews! **

_**BTW: Tell me what you think of "I Don't Believe in Home" and my songfic, "Jesus take the Wheel" They're both for Kickin' It.**_

**Sorry for the long wait and authors note. Anyway, read on!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It, the song _Jesus take the Whee_l by Carrie Underwood, the _Sweet Venom_ series by Tera Lynn Childs, or Lab Rats**

* * *

*******(Bree's P.O.V.)***** **

I called it! I _knew_ Jack wasn't gonna let Kim go on the mission! He just cares too much for her. I pull out my phone from my back pocket as we walk to Adam, Chase, and my house, I send Kim a quick text. I can't believe Jack actually thinks Kim is just gonna stay put in the house. He's not as smart as I remember. This is the perfect time to get Kick together! Yeah, yeah, I know my other plans haven't worked out too well, but this is where it's all going to come together.

We reach the driveway and Chase go's up to the garage door. He puts his thumb on the panel and it scans his finger.

"Hello!" We all groan.

"Eddie, what are you doing here? I thought you got left back at the old house." I ask.

"Well I wasn't! So hi! Wait, who's this?" He asks. I follow the small squares he calls eyes and see he's looking at Jack.

"Who am I? Who are you?" Jack asks.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"So?!"

"My point exactly." Jack responds.

"Eddie." He simply responds. Jack looks at Adam, Chase, and me.

"He's the security system. Davenport had the _brilliant _idea of giving him life." I tell him.

"Brilliant it was, sister." Eddie responds. "Now I asked you a question."

"Name's Jack." He says.

"Open up Eddie." Adam says.

"Not until I get a-" The small screen go's black and the door opens.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"I shut him down." Chase responds as they all go inside the garage and towards Davenports auto-driving car.

"You can do that and you just thought of doing that _now_?! No, not when he refused to let us use the oven. No, not when he wouldn't shut up at the middle of the night. No, not _even_ when he locked us in the house for a week just to get revenge on Tasha! No, you do it _now!"_

"Yup." He says, popping the 'p' as he opens the door to the drivers seat and climbs in.

"Hey! I want to sit there!" I yell, running up to the car.

"Too late." I hear him say. I roll my eyes and sit in the back seat with Adam.

Chase tells the car the address and it backs out from the driveway, closing the garage door behind us.

* * *

"Destination approaching." I hear the car's automatic robot voice say. I look up from my phone and see an old, worn out cabin. I can tell everyone else looks as surprised as I am. It's a strange place! Adam opens the door and gets out as I follow. Chase and Jack do the same.

"Huh, nice place." Jack says.

"What are you talking about? This thing is falling apart!" Adam yells. I'm just going to ignore that. I can tell everyone else does the same.

"Let's go." Jack says. We all walk up to the haunted house, err, cabin. Haunted cabin.

We walk up to the front step.

"Well, now what? Do we knock or burst in?" Chase asks.

"Yeah, we're going to knock and ask for our grandpa back. Don't forget to say please!" I yell.

"Let's just go." Jack says. He puts a hand on the handle and the door slams down.

"That's..."

"Weird." I finish Chase's sentence for him.

"Okay then." Jack says. He's about to take a step when Chase holds out an arm, stopping him.

"Wait," He says. He looks as if he's scanning the dark room. "okay, it looks clear, but watch your back."

That's the last thing I hear before darkness swallows me.

* * *

**I know, I know, short. I'll update AFAP(as fast as possible; soon isn't fast enough)! Thanks again for all the reviews! Dosn't mean you can stop reviewing though! I can really use constructive criticism! So this story is coming to an end and I need to know what you people want to see happen. So leave your thoughts in the reviews!  
**

**Oh yeah! I've been helping this one person with boy troubles and it's been working out pretty well. So girls! If you've got any problems! PM me!**

**Before I forget, if any of you people have read the _Sweet Venom_ series by Tera Lynn Childs, PM me! I'm going to send the people of FanFiction an email so they can add a file for it.**

**Don't forget to check out my FictionPress profile and stories! Till next time,  
**

**FictionPress, Cheese, and Reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here you go people! Chapter 19! Please read my last authors note!**

* * *

*******(Bree's P.O.V.)*******

I wake up to find myself in what looks like a prison cell.

"You're awake." I turn around to find Chase sitting up. I then notice that Adam, Jack, and grandpa are-hopefully-asleep on the floor. Well, found grandpa.

I ask the obvious question. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. We must have been here because we left the house at 12:40 and it was a thirty minute ride. Now it's," He looks at the digital watch on his wrist. "2:24." He tells me.

"Wow," I say. "Well, what now?" Another obvious question.

"I don-" He stops and looks out of the cell into the dark room. The only thing providing us light is the moonlight coming from a window towards the top of the wall. "There's a plant in the corner of the room." He says still looking into the room. He turns his head to look at me.

"So?"

"So, we wake up Jack and get him to unlock the the door." Wow, Bree.

"Oh, yeah, let's do that."

We walk over to Jack.

"Hey, Jack." Chase says.

Nothing.

"Oh, we don't have time for this!" I yell. I bend down and in his ear I yell, "JACK!"

He shoots up and yells, "Gah!" He looks at us. "What?!"

"Look around." I say.

His eyes scan the room and cell. "What time is it?"

Chase looks at his watch. "2:29"

"Anyway," I say, "Chase says there's a plant in the room. We need you to unlock the cell."

"Oh, I can do that."

"That's why we woke you up, doofus." I say.

"Do you want me to open the cell?" He asks.

"Well, yeah!" Chase yells.

"Then stop criticizing me!"

"Okay, okay. God." I mutter that last part.

I catch him roll his eyes before he kneels on the floor and puts his hands on his knees and closes his eyes. I see a leaf come into view. It lines up with the lock and folds up to fit in the lock. It moves into the lock, moving around. I hear a click and supposedly Jack did too since he opened his eyes right when I heard it.

I move to the door and give it a nudge. It creeks open.

"Let's move." Jack says. Chase and I nod. I watch them crawl over to me. I turn my head to come face to ankle with someone. I look up to see the person I expected. Expected, but unwelcome.

Marcus.

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)*******

I swim down the pond and into another pond. At least, I thought it was a pond. I surface to find a dark room with a skylight providing light from the full moon.

Mrs. Chatham.

Full moon.

"Ugh!" I yell. I immediatly look down and shut my eyes. Today's a full moon! How did I forget?! I hold a hand out and flick my tail, hoping to reach the end of the... pool? Yeah, let's call it a pool.

I remember Mrs. Chatham mentioned powers going to an extreme level when a mermaid gazes at a full moon. Refection or real thing. Either way, unless it's a painting, full moon is off limits. Last priority. Big no no.

Point is, moon is a synonym for bad in the mer world.

I soon reach the end and with my eyes still closed, I pull myself onto the tile. I open my eyes. Luckily, the light from the skylight only shines over the pool. I look around to room, avoiding to look at the reflection of the moon in the pool. My tail fades away and I stand up. I turn around and find a door.

Jackpot.

I run up to it and jiggle the doorknob.

Locked.

Marcus must have known I would follow them. Of course he knows! He's been spying on since Jacks brothers and sister came to town!

Forget that.

Wait a second. There is one thing for _sure _that Marcus doesn't know about.

The effects of a full moon._  
_

Duh.

If I use some of the water from the pool and heat it on one side and freeze it on the other side, that'll create a cold front and a warm front creating a thunderstorm. Then I might be able to knock down the door along with a wall or two if I'm lucky.

One problem. This plan requires me to look at the full moon. Who knows what would happen? I could go completely out of character, or I could loose my memory, or the effects might not be enough, or I could get injured, or I could create a tenticale, or I could loose my powers forever, or, worst of all, the effects might go overboard. That could hurt anyone in the building, meaning Jack would get hurt. Along with Adam, Bree, Chase, and their grandfather of course.

Or, it could get to the point where my powers, kill.

Yes, kill.

That's how many things could happen. How many things could go _wrong_. How many things I'll be sure to regret.

The effects are unknown.

Undecided.

Undetermined.

Limitless.

* * *

**How was that? I think that's my favorite chapter yet. I liked how Kim's P.O.V. turned out. What about you people? It was pretty short. I've had shorter chapters but still, it was shorter than my preferences. I kept getting that feeling when you don't know what word to use. That happened to me a _lot_ in Kim's P.O.V. I'm really overwhelmed right now so I could use your peoples reviews. Especially on my Legends Aren't Just a Myth story. I'm going to enter it in a contest so I need as much advice as you people have got! May always seems to be my busiest and most frustrating month. I just got contacts. Takes me two hours to put them in and take them out. No joke. I hate it but hey, I need them if I want my sparring helmet to fit. So! Sweet Venom? Anybody? _Please_ PM me if you've read that series! Till next time,**

**Contacts, Cheese, and Reviews!**

**P.S. Please people! Read my original novel on FictionPress!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Chapter 20! There's only going to be about three to five chapters left. Three if they're longer. So yeah, read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Lab Rats**

* * *

*******(Jack's** **P.O.V.)*******

There Marcus stood with two other people. Look like henchmen if you ask me. Both dressed in black. Both bald. Identical if you ask me. Both look pretty upset if you ask me. Marcus? He's got a smirk on his face. Doesn't make much sense, does it?

"Well, it took you long enough." Marcus finally speaks.

I look at Bree and Chase. Both of their faces say the same thing.

Run.

*******(Bree's P.O.V.)*******  
Chase, Jack, and I all run. We get past Marcus and his backup dancers. Seriously! One went after Jack and the other ran after me. I look back, making sure I don't trip or come face to face with the other one. (That is what happens in the movies after all) He runs like a ballerina! It's pretty funny. I keep running down the long, dark hallway.

"We're going to have to lose this guy." I turn my head to find Chase running next to me. How long has he been there?

"Yeah, let's find Kim."

"Kim's not here. Remember? Jack didn't let her come."

"Do you really think that Kim would listen to him?" I say with a slight sarcastic tone.

"No," He says after a while of what I think was thinking. I shake my head and turn my head to look back at the ballerina.

Gone.

I stop running.

"What are you doing?" Chase asks. He stops running. "Where'd he go?"

"That's what I want to know."

"Come on," I say. We walk down the hallway. When Chase stops. His eyes widen.

"Wait,"

"What?"

"We forgot Adam and Grandpa."

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)*******

Well, it's either the full moon, or nothing. I walk up to the pool and kneel down next to it. I close my eyes and stop myself. Is there really no other option? I don't think there is. I let out a sigh. I open my eyes and gaze into the reflection of the moon on the pool. I get this tight feeling in my stomach. I bend over and clutch my stomach. Knowing that won't stop the pain, I stand up. I flinch a couple of times before I'm fully on my feet. I look into the pool and stretch out my arm and tighten my fist. A gray cloud forms above the pool. That's not what's supposed to happen. It shouldn't be forming that fast. It starts to move above my head. I back up. The cloud follows me. I trip on my on feet, falling on my back. I sit up and the cloud starts to let out sparks. Lightning starts to appear without the thunder. Nope. It starts to make a thundering noise. I hold my palm out to the cloud, hoping it'll do something helpful.

It doesn't.

A streak of lightning hits the palm of my hand

"Agh!" I yell in pain and the cloud disappears.

Strange.

It seems like it's over, but I don't think it is. I try to sit up, and it's easier than it would be if I was at home and doing my homework. It's as if my body weight disappeared. I push on my hands and I spring to my feet. I attempt to put my hands in my pocket and I realize, I have no hands. Or feet. I can feel them. Maybe something did happen. I hold my supposedly hands out in front of me and walk backwards. A transparent tan starts to appear where my hands should be. The color starts to slowly appear in my hands until it stops at a transparent tan. Huh. I lay by back against the wall and fall backwards.

I land on my back. Normally, I would get all the wind knocked out of me, but I don't feel anything.

Wait, the possibilities of a full moon are limitless. Then if I'm correct, I've turned into something I never saw coming.

A ghost.

"Kim!" I hear someone yell. I turn around and see just who I wanted to see. Well, there is _one_ other person I'd prefer to see. But, he'll have to do.

"Chase!" I run up to him and see he's not alone. "Bree!" I reach them and hug the two. Well, I try my best not to fall on them. I gain enough strength for them to be able to lean on me without falling through.

Once we let go Bree says, "I told you she wouldn't stay home."

"And I never doubted you." Chase says back.

"Yeah you did." Bree elbows him in the stomach. "Wait, where did you come from? Is there an exit? And why are you so pale?" She asks, trying to take my arm but failing. That force that kept them from falling through me must have disappeared. A lot of things have been disappearing.

"Long story." I tell them.

"Can you sum it up?" Bree asks.

"Okay, I tried to make a thunder cloud but it backfired and now I'm half ghost."

"That makes no sense." Chase tells me.

"Says the person who can control things with his mind." Bree tells him.

"Says the person who can imitate sounds." Chase says.

Bree turns her had to the side and looks at him from the corner of her eye and says, "Touche."

"So, where's everyone else?" I ask.

"Why? Are you worried about someone special?" Bree asks, nudging my shoulder.

I feel my cheeks burn. "Maybe." I say and look down at my faded shoes.

"Well, crush or not, we better start looking." Chase says.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**Ta da! So, yeah. Check out "Legends Aren't Just a Myth"! I need advice. Oh! And someone asked if I take Karate. I take Tae Kwon Do. Close enough. Till next time,**

**Wrappers, Cheese, and Reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Amazing reviews guys! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Lab Rats.**

*******(Jack's P.O.V.)***** **

I run down the dark hallway, hoping to run into some kind of exit. I resist the urge to look back. Don't turn around, _do not_ turn around.

Too late.

I look back to find the number of people chasing me, doubled. At least there isn't anyone chasing Bree or Chase anymore. I keep running and soon find a sharp turn left. I go down the hallway going left and find and find another left turn down that hallway. I lay my back against the wall. I hear footsteps turn the first turn I made and see them run past me.

Idiots.

Once they're far enough, I walk down the hallway. If I'm lucky, I'll find Bree and Chase. I reach the end of the hallway and find two ways, left and right. (Duh) I hear voices and snap my head to the right.

"Bree? Chase?"

They turn and look at me.

No.

She wouldn't.

Well obviously she would.

"And Kim?" I run up to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping?"

"I told you to stay put." I snap. This sets her off.

"You expect me to 'stay put' while other people need help? According to Bree, you guys got trapped." She folds her arms across her chest.

"And we managed to get out!"

"But what if you didn't? What if Marcus didn't give you a chance to escape! We don't know what he's capable of! Apperently, a lot!"

"He could have gotten you too!"

"I can handle myself! Unlike you, I managed not to get trapped!"

This caused the hallway to stay silent.

"I can't take the chance of you getting hurt." I eventually whisper.

"I can't either." She whispers. She sighs. "Let's just find a way to get out of here."

"And find Adam and Grandpa." Chase adds. "I still can't get used to calling him grandpa."

"I know what you mean." Bree comments.

"Wait, Kim, you're pale." She nods and looks down.

"I know."

"No," I bring her head up to face me. "I mean _really_ pale."

"I know. I'm a ghost."

"What?"

"It's an effect of the full moon. It'll wear off. It's no big deal."

"Alright," I say, still unsure

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)*******

After a _long_ while of looking we stumble upon something.

A door.

"What do we do?" Bree asks.

"Go in?" Jack comments sarcastically. Chase shakes his head and we all walk in.

Once I walk into the room I'm immediatly blinded by how bright it is compared to the hallway. Once my eyes adjust, I notice that the others are also tring to adjust. I hear a slam and whip my head around to face the door.

Locked.

I turn back around and observe the room.

"Adam!" I yell. He and his grandfather are strapped to what looks like a bed. A metal bed. Both what I'm hoping is asleep.

At this point everyone else is used to the lighting and notice the position we're in.

That's the last thing I notice before I'm knocked to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

I wake up to find myself strapped on one of the beds I found Adam and his grandfather strapped to. I manage to move my head around and find myself making eye contact with Chase. Bree is one bed down from him on my right and Jack is on my left while his grandfather and Adam are behind all of us. Bree soon wakes up and so does Jack, Adam, and their grandfather.

"Well, I see you've all woke up." I snap my head to face Marcus, standing a few feet to the left of Jack's bed with his two henchmen standing behind him. He gives an evil smile before saying, "I hope you're ready for a science project." My eyes went wide and I could feel everyone mentally panic

Adam must have smartened up and understood what he meant. He started to thrash his arms around, probably trying to get out.

"Don't bother." Marcus says. This catches my attention. "They're bionic proof." Marcus and his henchmen walk behind all of us to where I can't see them. I hear them talking and some switches being switched and buttons being pushed.

Marcus must have forgotten a little detail. Me! If only I had Adam's super strength. This thought makes me jerk my arms up, moving through the metal straps, keeping our wrists, waist, and ankles down. I guess the full moon helped out quite a bit this time.

"Kim!" I hear someone whisper rather loudly. I manage to look at Jack, Bree, Chase, and Adam's grandfather from the corner of my eye. I notice him nod. He must know what I'm thinking. I look around and see Marcus walking out of the room with his henchmen following and everyone else deep in thought. I manage to disappear enough to fall through the table. Once I'm on the floor, I crawl over to the control panel that Marcus was at. I stand up. No one seemed to notice that I escaped. I took a good look at the panel before coming to a conclusion.

There is no way I can figure this out on time.

But I know someone that can.

I whip my head to look at Chase. He was scanning the room and I saw him notice the empty contraption I was previously trapped to. I decide to watch him freak out.

"Jack!" He yells.

He _had _to do that.

Jack looks at him and Chase nods towards the one object that was currently the center of attention. I notice Jack's eyes widen. He starts to frantically scan the room. He soon looks back and his eyes land on me. He calms down but soon gives me a look that says, "What, how?!". I just give him a wide smile and wave. Again, he gives me the "What?!" look.

This is going to take some explaining.

**Well, this is fun. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm working on three novels I have posted on Wattpad. My username is the same one as FictionPress: Pirulina. The more views I get on those then I'll relax and write more on here. :) Sorry for the long wait. Like I said, I've been working on other stuff. Oh! And someone asked for Brase, I'm not going to put the couple in but I _will _put some moments in there. Remember, this is focused around Kick.**

**Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ugh! I'm freaking out because this is horrible! I feel horrible! This chapter is bad!  
**

I ignored the look Jack gave me. I walk over to Chase.

"You got out?" Chase asks, still in shock.

"Obviously."

"So now what?"

"I don't know! You're the genius!" I snap.

"Well, get us out of here. What can you do." He asks, more as a statement than a question.

I shrug. "Let's find out."

I walk over to one of the cuffs holding down Chase's wrist. Right when I hold out my palm, lightning flashes, causing me to jump back. I notice everyone watching.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get us out of here!" Adam yells.

* * *

After many electric shocks and evaporating thunder clouds, I'm finally on Adam's last ankle cuff. Chase is working on the computer panel to find us a way out of here.

"Hurry up!" Adam wines.

I look up and give him one of my best death glares. "Don't. Rush. Me." I state. I can tell he's scared. I can feel it. Half because I'm ghost, half because I'm under the effects of the full moon, half because I'm a mermaid, and three-fourths because I'm me. Mostly because I'm me. Lightning flashes, causing the cuff to snap open. "You're good to go." I tell him. He gets up and runs towards the others who are crowded around Chase while he's figuring out how to get out of here.

"Got it!" Chase yells. I run over to them to look over his shoulder.

"You found out how to get out of here?" Jack asks.

Chase looks over at him. "No, I found a pizza delivery that delivers here." He replies with a sarcastic tone. I catch Jack roll his eyes.

"Ooh! Get me mushroom!" Adam exclaims. We all look at him. I give him a death glare. "Fine, get cheese."

"Anyway," Chase turns his attention back to the screen. "on the other side of this wall, there's a forest. We just need to break through the wall.."

"But how? The room is bionic proof." Adam comments.

"Actually, only the beds are Bionic proof." Bree says.

"No, as strange as it is, Adam's right. This place is bionic proof." Chase tells us.

"Well then," Bree says, patting Adam's back. "congrats Adam." Adam nods.

"It feels good to be smart."

"On another note," Jack starts. "how do we get out of here?" I roll my eyes. Am I surrounded by idiots?

"The same way we got out of the cuffs." I tell them. They all look at me. I just smile and shrug.

"Okay, well let's go!" Bree exclaims. We all walk over to a clear space of the wall.

"Wait." I hear someone say. I look over to where the voice came from. Jack didn't follow us. Neither did his grandfather. "He managed to get us here, he can do it again."

"Jack's right." His grandfather agrees. "He will find us again."

"I got it. Adam, grab all the stuff you can find in the room." Chase tells him. Adam starts to walk over to the panel. "Not the control panel! It could set off an alarm. Do that last." Adam rolls his eyes and tries to rip out the contraptions that we were previously trapped to.

"Let me." I say before walking up to Adam. He backs up and lets me do my stuff. I hold up my hand and freeze the contraption. I lift my other one and heat it again. "Now try." He rips it out with no problem.

I do the same with the rest of the bionic proof devil things (I mean contraptions. Yup. Contraptions.) and Adam keeps pulling them out.

"Does anyone else notice that Marcus still didn't notice we got out?" I point out.

"Just rip the wall." Bree tells me. I give her a death glare before striking the wall.

"Okay, got it Adam?" Chase asks.

"Yup. I might need some help." I look over at Adam to see him struggling to take all of the stuff. Chase walks out the door when the things start levitating, leaving Adam with nothing to carry. He attempts to rip out the panel.

"Uh... Kim?"

"Got it." I freeze and heat the panel and like Chase expected, the alarm starts going off.

"We should go." Jack comments before Adam grabs the panel and we all run out.

* * *

We soon reach Adam, Bree, Chase, and their grandfather's house. We burst in. Panting of course. Well, Bree looks just fine to me.

"You guys look tired." Bree comments.

Chase, who is looking at the floor with his hands on his knees, looks back up at her and remarks, "No, really?"

"Yup." She replies. "I'm gonna go find Davenport, see if he can help you." She tells me before running off into the house.

"Jack! Kim!" I look down the hallway to see Milton, soon followed by Eddie, Jerry, and Leo. They run up to us.

"Hey!"

"Adam, Bree, Chase, gramps." Jerry says.

"Where have you guys been?" Eddie asks.

Jack and I look at each other (with a strangely similar look plastered on our face) before responding at the same time with, "Places"

"And what's with the giant metal boxes?" Jerry asks.

This time Adam, Chase, Jack, their grandfather, and I all look at each other before responding with, "Nothing!"

"Well, it's obviously something!" Milton exclaims.

"Well, what it is, is none of your business!" I snap.

"Okay?" Eddie says.

"Tasha went to the grocery story and brought ice cream. Milkshakes anyone?"

"Okay," Adam says before walking to the kitchen with Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Leo.

**Okay, well here's the deal. I have the last chapter typed and ready. It's a matter of you guys and reviewing. If I get a decent amount of reviews, I'll update tomorrow. If I get two comments for any of my stories on , I'll update this afternoon. (It's morning where I am) My username on wattpad is the same as on here: Pirulina. It's up to you!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay! I couldn't wait, So i'm making this longer and giving you part while I edit the rest! Consider yourself lucky.**

**I think I've clarified what I don't own so let's move on.**

"I'll be right there." Chase says. Once everyone else is out of sight, he speaks again. "Kim, you wait for Bree to get back with Davenport. He'll help change you back."

"I'm here!" Bree says as she turns the corner with a tall man that doesn't look over... 30?

"So Bree tells me you're a half-ghost half-mermaid." I nod. He gives me a strange look. "Prove it." I look at Chase and Jack. They both shrug, giving me the same look. They really _are _brothers.

"Okay?" I say. I manage to disappear enough so that I'm at least a bit transparent. I hear Bree, Jack, Davenport, and Chase gasp. But... Bree, Jack, and Chase have seen me like this before. I scan myself up and down, not being able to actually _scan _myself. I bring my arms up to my eyes. Invisible. "Cool" I say, dragging the 'o' a bit.

"Let's get you down to the lab." He says. I follow Bree and Davenport down the stairs. I can hear Jack and Chase having a conversation at the top of the stairs. I purposely walk down slowly once I'm sure they can't see me.

"You can go back up with the rest of the guys." That's Chase's voice.

"I'd rather go down with Kim." And that's Jack.

"Kim?" I can't help but smile at this. Not a smirk, just a smile.

"And you, Bree, and Davenport of course." I hear Jack say before I start to hear steps. I pick up the pace and soon reach the bottom of the stairs. The place is amazing. Something Milton would love. Machinery everywhere. I may not know what any of it does but there's a lot of things with buttons. There's a control panel bigger than what _was _Marcus's, along with four tubes **(A/N you heard me! I said four!) **on the end of the room.

"I see you finished unpacking." I turn around to see Jack and Chase reached the bottom of the stairs. Jack finds my gaze and makes contact. I quickly turn my head to pretend I was looking at Chase. I notice him narrow his eyes at me with a smirk growing on his face out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head back around to face Bree. She was giving me the same look. I just stick out my tongue at her. Huh, I haven't stuck my tongue out since I was... nine? Yup, I'm pretty sure I was nine.

"Okay, so Kim, I'm gonna need you to sit in the office chair and... well... become solid."

"Alright." I walk over and sit in the chair. Bree and Jack slowly make their way over to me while Chase go's over to Davenport. Davenport soon turns around with a tube and a _needle_!

"Um... random question really... what's that?" I ask.

"This? A needle." He responds, flatly.

"She means what's it for?" Jack covers for me. I was gonna send him a thankful look, but decided against it.

"I'm gonna need to take a blood sample. Then I can add it with some other chemicals that will make a solvent for the whole ghost."

"Have you ever had a blood sample, Kim?" Chase asked. I shake my head.

"Can't say I have." I'll admit, I'm a bit nervous. But keep in mind I'm admitting this in my mind.

"You nervous?" Bree asks.

"No, of course not." She nods before walking over to Davenport who was doing something with the needle and the tube attached to it. Chase follows.

"Are you nervous?" Jack whispers in my ear. I swallow before nodding and whispering back,

"Little bit." I feel him start to rub my arm.

"I'll be right here." He whispers. I can't help but smile.

"Thanks Jack." I whisper. I'm not sure if he heard me but I see him smile in the reflection of the computer screen. Not a smirk, just a smile. A sweet smile.

After a long while, he responds, "That's what I'm here for." Still rubbing my arm. I can tell he didn't want me to hear since he muttered it. I can't stop my smile from growing bigger. Bree turns around with a tube in my hand. I must have a dumbstruck look on my face because she smirks at me.

"Okay, Kim. You ready?" Chase asks. I swallow before nodding.

"Okay, Chase is going to put the needle in your arm and your blood will collect in the tube." Davenport informs me.

"Why don't you do it?" Bree asks.

"'Cause he doesn't know how." Chase says. I stiffen a laugh. I can tell Chase, Bree, and Jack are too.

"The great Donald Davenport doesn't know how to take a blood sample?" Jack comments.

"No he doesn't. I don't see what the big deal is! Chase, can we just get to the blood collecting?" Davenport impatiently asks.

"Okay!" Chase says.

He grabs a strand of blue fabric and ties it around my arm. Nope! It's a blue strand of stretchy rubber, that finds it entertaining to torcher me by squeezing my arm. He takes a wet paper and takes my arm and turns it so my elbow is resting on the arm of the chair. He rubs the wet paper on the inside of my elbow. He holds the needle up to my arm and looks at me. I nod and he inserts the needle into my skin. I sharp pain passes through me but soon is over with. I release a breath I didn't know I've been holding in.

"Now we wait." He says.

"So, what are we going to do with all the stuff we stole from Marcus?" I ask.

"You guys stole stuff from Marcus?" Davenport asks.

"Yeah, why?" Bree asks.

"He's gonna kill us!"

"That's why we stole the stuff, so he can't kill us." Chase tells us.

"Explain." Davenport commands.

"Well, the stuff we stole are bionic proof. So once Marcus is arrested for kidnapping us, we sneak in and make the prison cell bionic proof. It'll be hard to do without him noticing us, but Bree can help with that."

"Yes! I finally get to use that bionic!" Bree yells.

"That's pretty smart." Jack comments. The machine with the needle connected starts to beep.

"Okay, we got all the blood we need." Chase says. "Now, Kim, this might hurt a bit." I nod. I feel Jack grab my hand and give me a reassuring squeeze. I squeeze back. I take a deep breath in before he takes out the needle. A sharper pain passes though me and I squeeze Jacks hand. It passes and I let go of Jack's hand as I sit up right. "Don't move just yet." Chase tells me. I nod and sit back again. He does something that I can't see with Davenport. He comes up to me with a strand of tape that has a piece of felt in the middle of it. He places it over my arm, with the piece of felt acting like a band-aid over where he took the blood.

"Okay, Kim, come over here." Davenport says. I walk over to him. "Drink this." He says, handing me a cup with a substance in it. "It'll help you get rid of the half ghost part."

**I cannot wait until you read the rest!**


	24. Chapter 24

**XD This is one of my favorites to write! XD**

I set down the cup. "I want to do something first." I turn to Bree. "Do you have a hair-tie I can borrow?" I ask her.

"Yeah, here." She says, taking off a hair-tie she had on her wrist.

I pull my hair into a small bun in the back of my head. I turn transparent enough so my face isn't noticeable but you can clearly tell I'm there. I float up, through the ceiling and find myself in the living room. I float my way into the kitchen. Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Leo, Adam, and his grandfather are all sitting at the table, talking. Probably random stuff that isn't worth my time. I make my way to under the table without them noticing me. I wait a while before popping up through the table yelling, "Grah!" Adam, Leo, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton all yell before running out of the room. I look at Adam's grandfather. We both laugh at their foolishness. I soon disappear again through the table and through the floor. I find myself on the edge of the basement. "Well, that was fun." I say as I float to the side of the room where everyone else is. I take the cup off the table and drink it. My body turns back to it's regular form.

"What'd you do?" Davenport asks.

"Not much, just scare Adam, Leo, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie out of their pants." I say.

"Nice!" Bree says, high-fiving me.

I nod. "It was fun to do."

"We should go find them. They're probably freaking out right now. You know, tell them it was nothing, they're being ridiculous." Davenport says.

"That was my intention." I say. Davenport, Bree, Chase, and I make our way up the stairs.

"We'll be right there." Jack says, pulling me back by my arm.

"Why? What's up?" I ask him.

"I need to apologize." He says.

"Why? For what?"

He sighs. "This is all my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I dragged you into this mess."

I put my hand on his arm."It's not your-"

"Yes it is!" He cut me off and threw his arm up, causing me to drop mine. "If it weren't for me you wouldn't have come along. If I didn't have the family I have-"

"Don't ever say that." It was my turn to cut him off. "You have the family you have and you can't change that. Do you know how many people would kill to have the siblings you have? The _powers _you have!" This shuts him up. "I understand you wish this never happened. But, it's done. What's done is done and no one got hurt." I explain. He takes my arm with the bandage.

"You did."

"But it left no damage. It'll be gone in a day. There's no permanent damage."

"I thought you wouldn't be my friend after all this." He whispers, looking down at the ground, probably to avoid eye contact. "I thought you'd hate me."

"Why?"

"We've been arguing." This leaves me speechless. I never noticed that. "You kept wanting to help but I never let you." He looks back up. "No matter how stubborn you were." I nod.

"But I did anyway."

"I love you." I freeze. _impossible._

"W-wh-what?" I manage to get out. He looks down.

"I didn't let you come with, because, I care for you too much."

"What?" I still can't believe this. He _does _care for me as much as I thought. _More _than I thought.

"I should go." He says before running up the stairs.

He cares for me.

He _loves _me.

He _ran away._

And I'm just standing here.

Reality struck me. I run up the stairs and look around.

Gone.

I run into the kitchen. Everyone but Jack is there. Even Tasha.

"Hey, have you guys seen Jack?" I ask everyone.

"Shabby haired brunette?" Tasha asks. I nod. "I saw him run into the living room, grab a backpack, and run out the front door."

"Okay, thanks." I say before running out the door.

I stop on the front door. Nowhere in sight. This kid runs fast. Where would he go?

The dojo.

**I _had _to stop there! So, where do you think he'll be? I'll update as I edit and get the chapters done. So it should be done by the end of today or tomorrow. Yup. Keep reviewing!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Final chapter. *Takes deep breath and lets it out* Thank you guys so freaking much!**

I reach the mall entrance and through the courtyard. I find the dojo and burst in. He's not punching a dummy. I go into Rudy's office to find him watching some kind of Bobby Wasabi movie. He looks at me and pauses the movie.

"Hey Kim, what's up?"

"Ha-"

"You wanna watch?"

"No, I-"

"Need training?"

"No, I ne-

"Did you-"

"I need to know if you've seen Jack!" I scream, not being able to wait anymore.

"Okay? Well, he didn't come in here. Did you check the Davenport's?"

"Yeah, I was just there."

"What about his house?"

"Idiot!" I yell at myself before pushing the door of his office open and yanking the one to the dojo open. I run back to the mansion neighborhood. I find Jack's house and run up to the door and ring the doorbell. I get impatient and ring it again. Mrs. Brewer answers.

"Hello Kim."

"Hi. Has Jack come home?" I quickly ask. I notice her face fill with worry.

"No, I thought he was with you at the Davenport's."

"He ran out."

"Why?" I'd rather change the subject. I don't have to. She does for me. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah," After I say that, I realize he might not be. Marcus is last source. "Do you know where he might have gone?"

"Did you check the dojo?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I'm not sur- the park!" I yell as realization hits me.

I run off the doorstep and towards the mall... again. I should really start with my priorities instead of running all over town. I pass the entrance and the courtyard. I soon reach the grassy area we call the park. I look around and I can't find him. I walk around and stop at a bush. I bend down and pull out a piece of fabric. I pull out the object and it's a backpack. _Jack's_ backpack. I let out a breath I didn't know I've been holding. If he wasn't here, I would have to find Bree, Chase, and Adam to go after Marcus. _Again. _But that doesn't mean he's here. That means his _backpack _is here. I scan the park again. My eyes cross something that catches my attention.

A tree.

Okay, I lied. Not _a _tree but _the _tree. The tree I found him in when he found out he's bionic. I can't believe I didn't think of that before I ran all over town. Just then I notice I'm panting. I stuff the backpack back into the bush and walk over to the tree. I jump up and grab a branch. I pull myself up and keep climbing. After quite a few branches of climbing, I find Jack. He's sitting on a branch higher than I'm currently on, with his back facing me.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." I say before climbing the last branch.

"Well, you found me." He snaps. I take a seat next to him on the branch.

"Yeah, I did." I mutter. I found him. Now what?

"So?"

"Why'd you run off?" I ask. He doesn't answer. "Jack?"

"I was scared. There. I told you. Jack Brewer is afraid of something besides clowns."

"But... scared of what?" I try to make eye contact but he turns his head even more away from me.

"rejection." It was so quiet I could barely hear it. **(A/N Okay, this is getting pretty cheesy)**

"I wouldn't reject you." I whispered, so that if there was anyone else here, only he would hear it.

He looks up so his eyes meet mine. "Why wouldn't you?" He whispers.

"Because, I love you too." I whisper.

"You do?" He whispers. I nod.

"Why are we whispering?" I whisper.

"Dramatic effect." He whispers. We both laugh at this.

"So..."

"So..."

"Now what?"

"Now... we should get down before this branch breaks." I giggle.

"Yeah." I make my way off the branch.

"But," He pulls my arm. "I have to ask you something first." He reaches for my hand and I look back at him into his eyes. "Will you go to Phalafel Phil's with me? As a date?"

"I would love to." I say. He smiles. "I told you you wouldn't have to face rejection." I say and he chuckles.

"Yeah, now come on. Let's go. Everyone else is probably wondering where we are."

"You're the one that ran away!"

"But you followed." He comebacks.

"So?"

"My point exactly." I roll my eyes.

"Come on."

* * *

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Milton asks. He, Eddie, Jerry, Leo, Chase, Bree, Adam, and his grandfather are all sitting at the table, some of them with a milkshake. Jack and I take a seat next to each other in the last two open chairs.

"The park."

I answer. Jack takes my hand from under the table and gives it a squeeze. Everyone else go's back to talking about whatever they where talking about. Bree, Chase, and their grandfather send me a look saying "What happened?" In a pretty cocky way. I just look at Jack and he looks at me. We all laugh, leaving Leo, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton confused. Well, Milton doesn't look so confused. I think he understands what's going on.

**All done. Keep reviewing! And _please _check out my story, All too Cliche, on Wattpad. If you liked this, I think you'll like that one too. But, you'll have to be patient. I only have the first chapter up. I'll work on it after I post this. I cannot thank you guys enough! So many reviews and favorites and followers! You guys are amazing. Feel free to PM me. It's an honor to mark this story,**

**Complete.**


End file.
